Pure Poison
by Vilandel
Summary: Das mystischen Reich und die normalen Welt dürfen sich nie vermischen. Cobra und Crime Sorciere passen auf, dass es auch so bleibt. Doch als er Kinana findet, die anscheinend zu keiner der beiden Welten gehört, droht die Ordnung sich in Chaos zu verwandeln. Dazu müssen Cobra und Kinana mit ihren Gefühlen klar kommen. Können Gift und Reinheit sich vereinen? (Fantasy-AU, Kinabra)
1. Eine (nicht) ganz normale Mission

**Eine (nicht) ganz normale Mission**

Als der Alarm klingelte, hätte Cobra ihn am liebsten gegen die nächste Wand gepfeffert... wenn dieser verfluchte Apparat in seiner Reichweite gewesen wäre. Aber er war es nicht und dem jungen Mann blieb sowieso keine andere Wahl als aufzustehen und sich für ein Meeting im Versammlungszimmer von Crime Sorciere zu begeben.

Dabei hatte das Team heute schon drei kleine Jobs hinter sich gebracht und das gleich noch an einem regnerischen Tag. Zweimal hatten sie Gnome einfangen müssen, die wieder eine schöne Sauerei in einem Haushalt veranstaltet haben und ein Satyr hatte in einem edlen Restaurant den halben Vorrat an Wein leergetrunken.

Geisterjäger, Vampirjäger, Fabelwesendiplomaten... Cobra hatte selbst nach Jahren echt keine Ahnung, wie er seinen Beruf bezeichnen konnte, denn alles passte irgendwie dazu. Eigentlich hiess es "Wächter der mystischen Grenze", aber so hochgestochen sprach heute niemand mehr. Und "offiziell" existierte dieser Beruf eigentlich auch nicht. Für die normale Gesellschaft und ein Grossteil der Regierung war Crime Sorciere nur eine ganz spezielle Organisation, die für die Suchlabors bei Universitäten nach speziellen Mineralien oder was auch immer suchten und die man anrufen konnte, wenn es kleinere Probleme in Haushalten gab, für die man keine normale Erklärung finden konnte.

Was die unerklärliche Problemen in Haushalten anging, meistens handelte es sich von Streiche von Gnome, Kobolde, kleinere Trolle und Feen oder sonst irgendwelche kleine Fabelwesen, die sie nachher einfangen mussten. Den Bewohner mussten sie nachher eine mehr oder weniger logische Erklärung auftischen und bis jetzt hatte man ihnen jedes Wort geglaubt. Wenn es um Fabelwesen ging, waren die Menschen normalerweise extrem blind.

Naja, ihre speziellen Funde für Universitäten übergaben sie nur der Universität von Fairy Tail und dann auch nur dem Direktor Makarov Dreyar. Dieser alte Mann war neben seinem Beruf als Archäologe und Direktor auch mystischer Wächter gewesen und nach seiner Rente hatte er sich nur noch der Direktion seiner Universität gewidmet. Gelegentlich war er auch eine Bezugsperson für Crime Sorciere, genauso wie Belno, die im Stadtrat von Magnolia arbeitete und vor allem für den Schutz der Stadt verantwortlich war. Was auch die Branche der Fabelwesen einbezog.

Eigentlich war Crime Sorciere dafür zuständig, dass die Grenze zwischen Fabelwesen und Normalität nie überschritten wurde. Sie jagten einige dieser Wesen und mit anderen, wie Elben oder Zwerge, mussten sie Kompromisse klären, damit beide Welten mehr oder weniger problemlos koexistieren konnten. Seit er in der Branche tätig war, war allerdings keine grosse Katastrophe passiert. Ausser damals vor drei Jahren, als die damalige Chefin Ultear von einem Vampir gebissen wurde und die arme Meldy gezwungen war ihrer Adoptivmutter einen Silberkugel ins Herz zu schiessen...

Als Cobra den Versammlungsraum betrat, waren alle anderen schon anwesend. Meldy tippte etwas auf ihrem Laptop, Midnight schlief mit dem Kopf auf den runden Tisch, Angel betrachtete gelangweilt die Tropfen die gegen das Fenster schlugen, Racer beobachtete interessiert den Inhalt auf Meldys Bildschirm und Hoteye beobachtete Jellal, der Chef von Crime Sorciere, der ein Dokument studierte. Der Blauhaarige sah auf als Cobra sich hinsetzte.

„Gut, nun da wir alle beisammen sind, eröffne ich die heutige Sitzung. Unser Alarmsystem hat in den Ruinen der Fabrik von Everlue etwas Unnatürliches gesichtet."

„Etwas Unnatürliches... Geht es vielleicht etwas genauer?", maulte Angel. Wenn Cobra sie nicht seit der Kindheit kenne würde, würde er meinen sie hätte ihre Tage. Aber die Weisshaarige war sowieso eine Person, die immer wieder einen Grund fand um sich zu beklagen. Obwohl, in ihrem Beruf hatte sie meistens auch sehr gute Gründe dafür.

„Das Signal ist schwach, selbst für unser System", erklärte Jellal weiter, ohne jedoch Angel einen wütenden Blick zuzuwerfen. „Wahrscheinlich handelt es sich auch um nichts Grosses, aber wir dürfen kein Risiko eingehen."

„Könnte es sein, dass es sich einfach um einen Phönix an seinem Brenntag handelt?", fragte Meldy, doch Jellal schüttelte sofort den Kopf: „Dann wäre das Signal weitaus grösser und klarer gewesen, ausserdem ist diese Fabrikruine kein Ort, an dem sich ein Phönix niederlassen würde um zu verbrennen und um dann wieder aufzuerstehen. Es muss etwas anderes sein."

„Der Alarm hat zwar geschlagen, aber die Gefahrsirene ist nicht losgegangen. Jellal, bist du wirklich sicher, dass es gefährlich sein könnte?", fragte Hoteye.

„Die Gefahrsirene schreit nur bei einer Gefahr, die unser System auch kennt. Es könnte auch sein, dass es etwas ist, was uns noch unbekannt ist. Sollte es gefährlich sein, können wir es immer noch im System eintragen", erwiderte Midnight. Nanu, er war also doch nicht am Schlafen, obwohl er immer noch danach aussah. Cobra schüttelte den Kopf, aus Midnight würde er nie klug werden.

„Das Signal ist aber schwach, also kann es nicht so gefährlich sein wie ein Vampir oder einen Werwolf", schlussfolgerte Racer. Jellal nickte: „Eigentlich ist es eine einfach Erkennungsmission, doch da wir nicht wissen was uns erwartet, sollten am besten drei hingehen. Racer, Cobra, Meldy, ihr werdet euch darum kümmern. Ruft an, sobald ihr wisst um was es sich handelt."

 **Xxx**

„Ich verstehe immer noch nicht, warum der Boss bei Erkennungsmissionen nie mitkommt. Ultear hat es immer getan", maulte Racer, während er durch die Strassen Magnolias flitzte.

„Du weisst doch, dass er solche Missionen seit der Sache mit Simon nicht mehr tun möchte", protestierte Meldy, immer bereit ihren Fast-Bruder zu verteidigen. „Ausserdem... RACER, FAHR ANSTÄNDIG, DIE AMPEL WAR FAST ROT!"

„Eben, nur fast, bei Orange kann man es sich noch leisten zu fahren", entgegnete der Punk. Cobra seufzte. Racer war ein Flitzer, daher sein Spitzname. Immer wenn er am Lenkrad sass bestand die Gefahr, dass er an jedem Ort die Schnelligkeitsgrenze überschritt. Na gut, nach einer Standpauke von Jellal hielt er sich etwas zurück, doch schnell fuhr er trotzdem.

„Du könntest vielleicht manchmal etwas mehr vorsichtig sei... HIMMEL NOCHMAL, PASS AUF DEN ZEBRASTREIFEN AUF!"

„Also jetzt übertreibst du, der ist noch meterweit entfernt. Ich bin doch nicht Angel, DIE fährt ja wie ein blinder Troll mit Parkinson!"

„Ich will zwar diesen hochphilosophischen und anspruchsvollen Austausch nicht unterbrechen, aber sich im Auto zu streiten kann zu blöden Unfällen führen", unterbrach Cobra die beiden und rieb sich an den Schläfen. Er hatte ziemlich sensible Ohren und diese Diskussionen gaben ihm immer wieder Migräne. Wenigstens war Angel nicht dabei, sonst wäre es noch schlimmer gekommen...

„Ausserdem sind wir schon angekommen. Wenn Midnight gefahren hätte, wären wir noch am nächsten Morgen am Fahren", sagte Racer und parkte den Wagen, allerdings nicht ohne vorher quietschend zu bremsen. Meldy murrte etwas unverständliches, doch behielt ihren Protest für sich. Stattdessen holte sie den Detektor heraus um jeglichen mystische Anomalien zu finden. Das Ding sah zwar eher aus wie eine Glaskugel mit einer Antenne, doch es funktionierte bis jetzt einwandfrei.

Das Signal war ziemlich schwach. So schwach, dass Racer argwöhnte: „Bist du sicher, dass das alte Ding funktioniert? Unser System hätte sicher nicht ein so schwaches Signal aufgenommen."

„Aber hör jetzt Mal, dieser Detektor hat Ultear... selber entworfen!", protestierte Meldy, wobei sie beim Klang ihrer Adoptivmutter kurz inne hielt. „Ausserdem ist das Ding, das vom System aufgenommen wurde, vielleicht schon verschwunden, aber unser Detektor spürt trotzdem noch die Spuren, die halt ein schwächeres Signal hinterlassen. Wir werden also wahrscheinlich nicht viel finden, aber jedes kleine Staubkörnchen ist wichtig für die Analyse."

„Warum stehen wir also noch hier?", rief Cobra und lief schon zu den Ruinen der Fabrik. Zwar hatte es aufgehört zu regnen, endlich, doch es wehte noch ein kalter Wind und er wollte so schnell wie möglich zurück ins Warme.

Racer und Meldy folgten ihm, wobei der Punk bemerkte: „Das noch niemand vom Rat daran gedacht hat diese Trümmern ein für alle Mal zu entfernen. An dieser Stelle hätte man ein toller Parkplatz erbauen können oder eine Motorradrennbahn."

„Pah, ein neues Spital oder endlich ein funktionierendes Waisenhaus wäre eindeutig besser", brummte Meldy und Cobra entfernte sich rasch, um keine weitere unnötige Diskussion aushalten zu müssen. Ohne den Detektor würde es schwieriger sein hier irgendwelche Anomalien zu finden, doch Cobra vertraute einfach mal seinen fünf Sinnen.

Allerdings hörte noch sah er irgendwelche Dinge, die direkt aus einem Fantasy-Film entsprungen sein könnten. Hier sah es eher aus wie in einem Horror-Film. Der Wind wehte pfeifend durch die Ruinen, die Mauerresten waren dunkel und manchmal hörte er ein metallisches Geräusch. Aber Cobra blieb gefühllos vor der gruseligen Atmosphäre, er hatte nur selten Angst. Selbst bei _**Saw**_ hatte er nicht das Bedürfnis gehabt sich in die Hose zu machen.

Langsam ging er weiter. Was auch immer für ein Wesen vorhin hier gewesen war, allem Anschein nach war es jetzt verschwunden. Und Spuren konnte er auch nicht erkennen, obwohl er hörte wie der Detektor weiterhin vor sich hinsummte. Vielleicht hatte Racer Recht und der nicht mehr so junge Apparat würde wohl früher oder später seinen Geist aufgeben.

Aber es könnte auch möglich, dass ein Sylphe hier gewesen war. Diese luftigen Wesen lassen doch keine Spuren hinter sich. Allerdings war Cobra sich nicht so sicher mit dieser Hypothese, schliesslich kamen die Sylphen selten auf die Erde und wenn, dann nur in Gruppen.

Es hätte auch ein Geist sein können, aber auch da hatte er Zweifel. Das Alarmsystem von Crime Sorciere hätte sonst schon lange etwas aufgenommen.

„Ich kontrolliere die westliche Seite, vielleicht finde ich etwas", rief er Racer und Meldy zu. Zwar zweifelte er wirklich irgendetwas zu finden, aber so würde niemand behaupten können, dass er seinen Job nicht gemacht hat. Jellal warf den anderen, sogar Meldy, immer wieder vor nicht ernst genug in ihrer Arbeit zu sein. Der Chef allerdings war viel zu ernst darin. Er nahm das sogar so zu Herzen, dass er deswegen mit Erza Scarlett aus der Uni von Fairy Tail Schluss gemacht hatte. Wobei, der Unfall mit Simon hatte damals wohl auch seine Rolle gespielt...

Cobra schüttelte den Kopf. Er wollte sich nicht an diesen Unfall erinnern, wie so manch anderes aus seiner Vergangenheit. Ausserdem ging ihm das Liebesleben von Jellal nichts an, obwohl es sowieso nicht viel zu sagen gab.

Der Rothaarige beobachtete jeden Winkel der Westseite, doch er konnte nichts erkennen. Hier gab es nichts, nur alte Mauerreste, Staub und wahrscheinlich Mäuse und Ratten, die unter dem Boden hausten. Am besten ging er zu den beiden anderen zurück, mit dem Detektor würden sie wahrscheinlich schneller etwas entdecken. Zwar verliess er sich lieber auf seinen Instinkt und seine Sinne, allerdings musste auch er ab und zu mit Apparate klarkommen.

Doch kaum als er zu den anderen beiden zurückgehen wollte, entdeckte er aus den Augenwinkel etwas Lilafarbiges hinter einem Rest von Mauer. Nun, das war womöglich etwas Unnatürliches in einer Fabrikruine, die nur verschiede Grautöne aufweisen konnte. Vielleicht war es eine Spur von der Präsenz, die das System aufgenommen hatte.

Neugierig, aber dennoch misstrauisch näherte sich Cobra langsam dem lilafarbigen Ding, das anscheinend zum Grossteil hinter dem Mauerrest lag. Als der junge Mann es schliesslich vorsichtig anfasste, fühlte es sich merkwürdigerweise wie Menschenhaar an.

Cobra spähte nun hinter dem Mauerrest und sprang erschrocken auf, als er ein lilahaariges junges Mädchen entdeckte, welches auf dem staubigen Boden lag und nur von einem kurzen, nachthemdähnlichem Kleid verdeckt wurde.

„Racer, Meldy, kommt schnell her, ich habe jemanden gefunden!", rief er seinen Kameraden zu, bevor er sich neben dem unbewussten Mädchen hinkniete. Auf dem ersten Blick sah sie aus wie ein normaler Mensch, doch wenn Hoteye sie untersuchen würde, würde man mit Sicherheit rausbekommen, wer sie war. Jedenfalls war sie keine Elbin oder Vampirin, ihr fehlten die spitzigen Ohren und die spitzigen Zähne dafür. Und für eine Zwergenfrau war sie nicht haarig genug.

Das Mädchen schien gleich alt wie er zu sein, vielleicht sogar etwas jünger. Ihr lilafarbenes Haar war kurz, jedoch nicht gleichmässig geschnitten. Das kurze Kleid war aus einem groben, hässlichen Stoff genäht worden und ihr Körper wies überraschenderweise keine Verletzungen auf, nicht einmal blaue Flecken. Als er ihren Puls fühlte, war er regelmässig, als ob sie nur schlafen würde. Fast hatte er das Gefühl, dass das junge Mädchen einfach schlafend hier hingelegt wurde und das war an sich schon komisch genug. Wenn sie Verletzungen und keinen Puls gehabt hätte, wäre es klar gewesen, dass sie ermordet und in diesem verlassenen Ort versteckt wurde. Doch das war nicht der Fall.

Während er die junge Frau in seinen Armen hochhob, hörte er wie Racer und Meldy sich näherten. Allerdings überraschte ihn das Summen des Detektors. Es wurde regelmässig laut und leise, als ob das Gerät sich nicht entscheiden konnte ob die Anomalie nah oder fern war. Cobra hatte den Detektor noch nie so summen hören. So viel zu einer normalen Erkennungsmission. Er fand in den verlassenen Fabrikruinen eine unbekannte junge Frau, die weder ermordet noch verprügelt wurde und der von Ultear entworfenen Detektor war verrückt geworden.

Plötzlich spürte er wie die Frau in seinen Armen sich etwas bewegte. Er sah sie an und tatsächlich öffnete sie leicht ihre Augen. Smaragdgrün. Doch bevor er die wunderschöne Farbe bewundern konnte, flüsterte sie: „Hilf mir... ich will keine Missgeburt sein..."

Dann fiel sie wieder ohnmächtig in seinen Armen.


	2. Ich heisse Kinana

**Ich heisse Kinana...**

„Zugegeben… trotz all meiner Zeit in diesem Beruf war ich noch nie in einer derartigen Situation", murmelte Jellal ratlos und kratzte sich am Hinterkopf, während er das lilahaarige junge Mädchen beobachtete, welches bewusstlos auf einem Krankenbett lag.

„So alt bist du doch gar nicht", entgegnete Angel gelangweilt. „Aber du redest noch oft wie ein Grufti. Ohne dein hübsches Gesicht würde man dich bestimmt für ein alter Knacker halten."

„Das ist nicht das Thema, Sorano", zischte der Blauhaarige. Nur er getraute sich die wahren Namen der Mitglieder seiner Truppe zu sagen. Besser gesagt, er war der einzige Mensch der es tat, ohne Angst zu haben spitalreif verprügelt zu werden.

„Ich stimme dem Boss nur ungern zu, aber diesmal hat er Recht, Engelchen", murrte Racer. „Eigentlich sollte es nur eine stinknormale Erkennungsmission sein, doch stattdessen finden wir eine unbekannte Person, die ausser der schäbigen Kleidung eigentlich recht gesund aussieht."

„Und nachdem wir sie gefunden haben, war keine Spur vom Signal mehr zu deuten, selbst mit Ultears Detektor", fügte Meredy hinzu.

Hoteye sagte nichts. Mit dem Leuchtstab fuhr er immer weiter über den Körper des Mädchens, um irgendwelche Anomalien zu finden. Seit Cobra, Racer und Meredy mit der bewusstlosen Unbekannten zurückgekommen waren, wurde sie sofort ins Krankenzimmer verfrachtet. Seither wurde sie von Hoteye untersucht und der Rest von Crime Sorciere hatte sich um das Bett eingefunden.

Cobra war ebenfalls die ganze Zeit still geblieben. Natürlich hatte er die Gespräche der anderen über das unbekannte Mädchen mitangehört, doch seine Gedanken konzentrierten sich auf etwas anderes. Die Worte, die sie gesagt hatte bevor sie in Ohnmacht fiel, gingen ihm einfach nicht aus dem Kopf. Sie wollte keine Missgeburt sein...

Speziell das Wort Missgeburt hatte sich besonders stark in seinem Kopf eingebrannt. Warum glaubte sie eine Missgeburt zu sein? Wenn er das lilahaarige junge Mädchen so anschaute, sah sie doch wie ein normaler Mensch aus. Ausser, dass sie ein komplett unmodisches Kleid trug und sie schlafend in den Ruinen einer Fabrik aufgefunden wurde. Doch sonst war sie wirklich eine hübsche junge Frau mit der strahlenden blassen Haut, dem schlanken, zierlichen Körper und den violetten Haaren. Cobra hatte in seinem Leben schon einige hübsche Frauen gekannt, doch diese hier hatte irgendwie eine besondere Schönheit. Natürlich spielte ihr Aussehen in dieser Situation keine Rolle, aber es war ihm aufgefallen.

Warum aber glaubte sei eine Missgeburt zu sein? Wer hatte ihr das eingeschärft? Cobra wusste nicht, was er daraus schlussfolgern sollte. Zudem war es noch zu früh für eine Schlussfolgerung. Wenn alles gut verlaufen würde, würde die Unbekannte ihnen alles erklären sobald sie aufwachen und einigermassen wieder zu Kräften kommen würde.

Eigentlich hätte er seinem Team von ihren Worten erzählen sollen. Doch irgendein unbekannter Instinkt hinderte ihn daran. Cobra konnte es sich nicht erklären, doch er hatte das ungute Gefühl, dass es der Lilahaarigen Schwierigkeiten bereiten würde, sollte er damit kommen. Doch das war doch kompletter Schwachsinn! Jellal würde sicher eine Erklärung haben für diese Worte. Aber immer wenn Cobra die Unbekannte ansah, brachte er es einfach nicht übers Herz diese Information mitzuteilen. Hoffentlich irrte sich sein Instinkt nicht.

Hoteye hatte inzwischen aufgehört sie zu untersuchen. Nachdem er seinen Leuchtstab wieder weggeräumt hatte, drehte er sich zu den anderen um. Sein Gesicht wirkte nicht gerade besorgt, doch eindeutig beschäftigt und irritiert. Es war wirklich ungewöhnlich, dass der Rothaarige kein strahlendes Lächeln aufgesetzt hatte und dazu Loblieder über Liebe sang.

„Ich habe Spuren von der anderen Welt gefunden", begann Hoteye ungewöhnlich ernst. „Allerdings... es sind zu viele, damit sie kurz in Kontakt mit Kobolden oder anderen Wesen, die gerne Streiche spielen, gekommen ist. Das ist meistens der Fall, wenn wir solche Geschöpfe von normalen Haushalten verjagen. Aber es sind auch zu wenige Spuren, damit sie von Fabelwesen gefangen gehalten wurde."

„Du meinst also", begann Midnight, weniger müde als gewöhnlich, „dass sie weder aus einem Haus oder einer Wohnung mit eingenisteten Kobolden oder Gnomen kommt, noch aus irgendeiner Gefangenschaft aus der anderen Welt?"

„In beiden Fällen stimmt die Anzahl an Spuren auf ihrem Körper nicht", erwiderte Hoteye. „Eigentlich habe ich zuerst an die Gefangenschaft gedacht. Es wäre nicht das erste Mal, dass Kobolde, Feen oder was weiss ich noch Menschen entführen, meistens noch als Babys. Aber eben, dafür gibt es zu wenig Spuren. Sie hat sicher Kontakt mit der Fabelwelt gehabt, das ist sicher. Doch sie war keine Gefangene und wahrscheinlich hat sie Grenze auch nicht mit Absicht überschritten. Auch in diesem Fall hätte ich viel mehr Spuren gefunden, als hier vorhanden sind."

„Das ist in der Tat eigenartig", murmelte Jellal mehr für sich selbst. „Eine logische Erklärung wäre, dass sie jahrelang neben eher wenigen Feen oder Kobolde gelebt hätte ohne etwas zu merken. Aber das erklärt gar nicht warum sie so plötzlich an dem Ort auftaucht, wo wir ein selbst so schwaches Signal aufgenommen haben. Es ist wirklich mysteriös."

„Aber das ergibt doch keinen Sinn", widersprach Angel. „Menschen eigentlich merken immer, dass etwas nicht stimmt sobald Kobolde oder so Unordnung in ihrem Heim verbreiten. Wir müssen nur dafür sorgen, dass sie nicht von der Existenz dieser Fabelwesen erfahren. Aber es ist unmöglich, dass niemand jahrelang diese Präsenz fühlt."

„Angel hat Recht, irgendwie macht das einfach keinen Sinn mit allem, was wir ihm Beruf erfahren haben", sagte Meldy.

„Dann werden wir wahrscheinlich jetzt etwas Neues lernen. Allerdings müssen wir besser erst warten, bis unser Gast hier wieder aufwacht und uns ihre Geschichte erzählt", erwiderte Jellal. „Bis dahin lassen wir sie schlafen, einverstanden?"

Alle nickten, was Jellal leicht irritierte. Cobra grinste kurz Normalerweise fanden die anderen immer wieder einen Grund seine Entscheidungen zu widersprechen, ausser Hoteye und gelegentlich Meldy. Aber das hier war etwas Neues, völlig unbekanntes. Besser also keine Diskussion anfangen.

Mit der Ausnahme von Hoteye, der die Unbekannte noch etwas bewachen wollte, verliessen die Mitglieder von Crime Sorciere das Krankenzimmer. Cobra ging als letzter hinaus, jedoch nicht ohne einen letzten Blick auf die Lilahaarige zu werfen. Er wusste nicht, ob es die richtige Entscheidung war (wahrscheinlich nicht), doch dieses Ding mit der Missgeburt würde er vorerst noch für sich behalten. Er hoffte einfach, dass es kein Fehler war...

 **Xxx**

Es hatte wieder angefangen zu regnen, also beschloss Cobra in seinem Zimmer zu bleiben. Da er eigentlich nichts Grosses vorhatte, störte es ihn nicht zu Hause zu bleiben. Da Crime Sorciere die zwei letzten Stockwerke eines Hochhauses für sich beanspruchte (eins zum Wohnen und eins für die Arbeit), konnte er den anderen perfekt aus dem Weg gehen. Nicht dass es ihn störte mit ihnen rumzuhängen, gerade mit Racer konnte es ab und zu lustig sein, aber manchmal brauchte er einfach seine Ruhe.

Leider schienen die anderen sich zum Highlight des Tages gemacht zu haben ihn zu stören. Ausser Hoteye, der noch bei seiner Patientin blieb und Midnight, der schon ins Bett gegangen war. Manchmal konnte seine ewige Schlaferei wirklich unheimlich werden.

Zuerst war es Angel, die sich bei ihm darüber beklagte, dass Meldy die lilahaarige Unbekannte etwas hübscher fand als sie. Die Weisshaarige hatte eine ganz eigene Meinung von Schönheit und die Lilahaarige hatte in ihren Augen die Stufe "recht hübsch" erreicht. Meldy hatte natürlich sofort widersprochen und Angel gefiel es nicht, wenn man ihr in Sache Schönheit widersprach. Zugegeben, sie war nicht so oberflächlich und schätzte innere Werte, aber wenn es um Schönheit ging konnte sie wirklich stur werden.

Cobra hatte es schliesslich geschafft Angel aus seinem Zimmer zu verjagen, indem er ihre Haare zum Trost verwuschelt hatte. Das gefiel der Weisshaarigen überhaupt nicht, wenn ihre sonst wunderschönen glatten Haare wie ein Vogelnest aussahen verstand sie keinen Spass. Wutentbrannt und fluchend war sie schliesslich aus seinem Zimmer gegangen.

Danach war Meldy herein gekommen, um ihren längst fälligen Wetteinsatz zu holen. Sie hatten letzte Woche eine Wette abgeschlossen, wer am längsten den Handstand machen konnte und Cobra verfluchte sich immer noch, die Pinkhaarige auf diesem Gebiet unterschätzt zu haben. Zwar hatte er fast gewonnen, aber trotzdem. Der Rotbraunhaarige hatte gehofft sie würde die Wette vergessen, doch leider hatte Meldy ihn um zwanzig Jewels erleichtert. Nie wieder würde er wieder Wetten mit Meldy abschliessen, mit ihren hohen Einsätzen würde er eines Tages arm wie eine Kirchenmaus werden.

Racer war dann noch aufgetaucht, um mit ihm einen Horrorfilm anzusehen. Na gut, dass war eigentlich noch ganz nett, aber Cobra fand es nervig wenn der Punk sich maulend über die armen Opfer aufregte, sobald sie voller Panik per Auto vom blutrünstigen Killer fliehen wollten und es einfach nicht schafften den Wagen richtig zu starten.

Zum Schluss kam noch Jellal, der mehr Details über die nicht ganz gewöhnliche Mission wissen wollte. Racer und Meldy hatte er schon ausgefragt. Doch obwohl Cobra eigentlich sehr wohl etwas zu sagen hatte, schwieg er einfach. Er wusste nicht, wie Jellal reagieren würde, sollte er erfahren, dass die Unbekannte sich als Missgeburt bezeichnet hatte. Doch gut reagieren würde er sicher nicht, vielleicht würde er misstrauisch werden. Und Cobra hatte einfach das Gefühl, dass es der Lilahaarigen sicher nicht guttun würde misstraut zu werden. Verdammt, seit wann war er bloss so ritterlich? Er kannte sie ja nicht Mal!

Jellal schien nicht zu ahnen, dass Cobra ihm etwas verschwieg und war schnell wieder verschwunden. Für den Rest des Abends hatte dieser sich zum Abendessen ein Sandwich gemacht und sich sonst in seinem Zimmer verbarrikadiert um endlich ungestört Musik zu hören oder auf seinem Computer irgendwelche DVDs zu schauen.

Eigentlich war das alles nur ein Versuch gewesen sich abzulenken. Dieses unbekannte Mädchen mit den violetten Haaren ging ihm einfach nicht aus dem Kopf. Und das nervte ihn ziemlich. Noch nie hatte so an eine Frau gedacht. Meldy und Angel war nur Freundinnen, Erza und ein paar andere waren flüchtige Bekannte. Doch noch nie hatte an eine Frau gedacht ohne aufzuhören. Das war unheimlich und nervig. Er verstand es ja selber nicht, er kannte sie gar nicht, nicht mal ihren Namen!

Allerdings musste er zugeben, dass sie so zerbrechlich gewirkt hatte, als er sie in den Ruinen gefunden hatte. Und irgendwie hatte diese Zerbrechlichkeit ihn berührt. Cobra konnte es sich nicht Mal erklären, warum es geschehen war. Es war einfach so. Trotzdem war es nervig. Es passte einfach nicht zu ihm, was die ganze Angelegenheit wirklich nicht einfach machte.

Als er die letzte DVD aus seinem Computer herausholte, fiel sein Blick auf seinen Wecker. Schon nach Mitternacht. Da konnte er nur hoffen, dass kein neuer Auftrag vor elf Uhr hereinflatterte. Müde war er noch nicht ganz, doch sein Beruf konnte wirklich erschöpfend sein. Darum wollte er noch genug Schlaf bekommen. In solchen Momenten verstand er warum Midnight so gerne schlief.

Doch vorher wollte Cobra sich in der Küche einen kleinen Snack holen. In der Nacht bekam er ab und zu noch Hunger. Ihm persönlich war es egal, ob es ungesund war oder nicht. Wenn er Hunger hatte, hatte er Hunger und damit basta. Zudem hatte er keine Angst dick zu werden, er joggte täglich im Park von Magnolia oder trainierte im Fitnessraum im Arbeitsstockwerk wenn es regnete.

Als er aus seinem Zimmer trat, war es ganz schön ruhig und dunkel in der grossen Wohnung. Alle schliefen schon, anscheinend tief und fest. Zum Glück. Er wollte nicht wieder die ewigen Vorträge über gesunde Ernährung hören, die Angel immer gerne hervorbrachte, sobald einer ihrer Kameraden zwischen den Mahlzeiten etwas ass. Sogar Jellal gönnte sich manchmal einen Snack für zwischendurch und war genervt sobald die Weisshaarige einen solchen Vortrag hielt.

Lautlos schlich er in die Küche. Hoteye hatte wie üblich schon den Tisch für das Frühstück gedeckt. Braver Junge, so nervig seine Hingabe zur Liebe auch war, auf ihn konnte man sonst immer zählen. Doch Cobra wandte sich schnell vom Tisch ab, er wollte nur etwas Kleines zum Essen in sein Zimmer bringen. Ein kleines Butterbrot würde genügen, so hungrig war er nun auch wieder nicht.

Doch kaum wollte er die Butter aus dem Kühlschrank holen, hörte er Schritte die sich langsam näherten. Es war leise, doch Cobra glaubte zu erkennen, dass es sich um ein Mädchen handelte. Er betete, dass es sich um Meldy handelte, die vielleicht ebenfalls Hunger bekommen hatte. Wenn es Angel wäre, würde sie wieder einen ihrer Vorträge rumposaunen und das ganze Stockwerk aufwecken, sogar Midnight. Zur Sicherheit versteckte sich Cobra hinter der Tür. Sollte es sich um Angel handeln, hatte er keine Lust mitten in der Nacht mit ihr zu streiten.

Doch die Person, die in die Küche trat, war weder Meldy noch Angel. Das Haar war dafür viel zu kurz und violett... Und sie trug weder ein Grinsekatze-Pyjama noch ein bodenlanges Nachthemd aus Seide und Spitze, sondern ein kurzes Kleid aus einem ziemlich farblosen, hässlichen Stoff. Das junge Mädchen aus den Fabrikruinen!

Sprachlos beobachte Cobra, wie die Lilahaarige langsam in die Küche trat. Sollte Hoteye nicht bei ihr sein und sie bewachen? Er hatte doch nicht so einen tiefen Schlaf wie Midnight! Doch Cobra konnte nicht weiter darüber nachdenken, zu sehr konzentrierte er sich auf die Unbekannte.

Ihr Gang war ziemlich zögernd. Kein Wunder, sie musste ziemlich unsicher und ängstlich sein, nachdem sie an einem Ort aufwachte, den sie nicht kannte. Langsam schloss die junge Frau die Tür hinter sich und blickte sich um. Sie stand immer noch mit dem Rücken zu Cobra, sodass er ihr Gesicht nicht erkennen konnte. Doch langsam drehte sie sich um...

Völlig erschrocken sprang die Lilahaarige nach hinten. Die Hände hatte sie vor ihrem Mund gelegt und sie schaute beängstigt den jungen Mann vor ihr an. Wahrscheinlich sah er nicht gerade friedlich aus mit seiner Narbe über dem rechten Auge und den verstrubbelten Haaren. Doch Cobra konnte sie ebenfalls nur ziemlich blöd anglotzen.

Diese Augen... verdammt, noch nie hatte schönere Augen gesehen. Smaragdgrün, voller Unschuld, von langen, dunklen Wimpern umrahmt. War es normal, dass solche wunderschönen Augen überhaupt existieren konnten? Und dass er total fasziniert davon war? Normal war es sicher nicht, doch dieses Mal störte es ihm nicht. Diese Augen waren einfach wunderschön, sie passten perfekt zu violetten Haaren, dem zarten Gesicht und dem zierlichen Körper.

Nach einer Weile wurde es Cobra schliesslich bewusst, dass sie eigentlich gar nicht wer er war und sicher verängstigt sein musste. Zögernd hob er die Hand und sagte besänftigend: „Hab keine Angst, ich möchte dich nichts antun. Mein Name ist... Erik."

Moment Mal, hatte er gerade seinen wahren Namen gesagt? Was war bloss mit ihm los, Herr im Himmel? Noch nie hatte er sich mit seinem wahren Namen vorgestellt, nur Jellal hatte dieses Recht.

Doch bevor er sich darüber aufregen konnte, lächelte die Lilahaarige leicht und sagte mit leiser, dennoch melodischer Stimme: „Freut mich Erik. Ich heisse Kinana..."


	3. Ein Geheimnis, das eines bleibt

**Ein Geheimnis, das eines bleibt**

Cobra hatte Kinana zwei Butterbrote und ein Glas Milch gegeben. Sicher war sie hungrig nach allem was ihr passiert war. Was auch immer ihr zugestossen ist, denn Cobra wusste es noch nicht und er hatte ihr auch nicht danach gefragt. Er war zwar nicht ein taktvoller Mensch, doch eine solche Frage plötzlich aus dem Nichts zu stellen erschien ihm im Moment nicht gerade angemessen. Vor allem mitten in der Nacht und an einer Frau, die er eigentlich überhaupt nicht kannte.

Kinana hatte kein weiteres Wort verloren, nachdem sie ihm ihren Namen verraten hatte. Eigentlich schade, denn sie hatte wirklich eine wunderschöne Stimme, wie Cobra fand, obwohl sie wenig von sich gegeben hatte. Sie hatte nur die Hände miteinander verschränkt und ihn schüchtern angelächelt. Aber sie hatte irgendwie hungrig ausgesehen und Cobra hatte es sich also zur Pflicht gemacht ihr etwas aufzutischen. Hoteye sagte immer, dass Milch und Butterbrote perfekt waren gegen einen nächtlichen Hunger und wenn es um Nahrung ging vertraute Cobra dem rothaarigen Riesen voll und ganz.

Jetzt sassen also beide schweigend am Küchentisch. Kinana ass die Butterbrote und trank die Milch während Cobra ihr gegenüber sass und sie betrachtete.

Das Wort Missgeburt war ihm wieder in den Sinn gefallen, doch der Rotbraunhaarige konnte sich mit bestem Willen nicht vorstellen, was an ihr so schrecklich sein konnte, dass sie mit dieser Bezeichnung abgestempelt wurde. Okay, er kannte sie gar nicht, das beschränkte seine Meinung über die fremde Frau bis auf Null. Doch war mit Missgeburt nicht meistens das Aussehen gemeint? Es klang sicher gemein, doch rein vom Aussehen her verdiente Kinana eine solche Beschimpfung ganz und gar nicht. Wer immer sie als Missgeburt bezeichnet hatte, musste einen tief eingebrannten Grund dafür haben. War es Hass, Ekel, Eifersucht? Cobra konnte sich den Grund nicht vorstellen, da er es einfach nicht nachvollziehen konnte.

„Eigentlich... vielen Dank, dass du mich gerettet hast", sprach Kinana schliesslich wieder, mit sanfter Stimme. Cobra sah sie überrascht an. Es war das erste Mal, dass man sich bei ihm so richtig bedankte. Jellal ging eher sparsam damit aus und auch die anderen begrenzten sich mit Dankbarkeit aufs Mindeste. Doch dieser Dank hier... es fühlte sich komischerweise gut an. Es machte ihn irgendwie... stolz. Weder während seiner Zeit in Crime Sorciere hatte er dieses Gefühl gehabt, noch während seiner Zeit davor... an die er am liebsten nie mehr denken wollte.

„Naja, eigentlich haben mir dabei Freunde geholfen", erwiderte Cobra bescheiden.

„Trotzdem, ohne dich... ich wüsste nicht, was mit mir passiert wäre", sagte Kinana und lächelte ihn an. Er konnte sie nur wieder völlig blöd anglotzen. Verdammt, es sollte verboten werden so schön auszusehen. Cobra hatte wirklich das Gefühl, dass sein Kopf drehen würde. Hatte diese Frau überhaupt eine Ahnung wie sie auf andere wirkte?

Cobra schüttelte den Kopf. Er hasste dieses Gefühl, welches ihm überhaupt nicht ähnlich war. Um sich davon abzulenken, ging er auf Kinanas letzte Worte ein: „Was ist denn überhaupt mit dir passiert?"

„Nun...", fing Kinana zögernd an. Es war ihr anzusehen, dass diese ganze Geschichte ihr ziemlich unangenehm war. Am liebsten hätte er sich selber geohrfeigt. Er hätte sich denken können, dass Kinana wahrscheinlich lieber noch nicht darüber reden wollte. Was ihr auch immer passiert war, es war sicher noch viel zu frisch in ihren Erinnerungen.

Doch gerade als er sie beruhigen wollte, dass sie ihm nichts erzählen musste, sprach die Lilahaarige weiter: „Eigentlich verstehe ich selber nicht, was mit mir passiert ist… Aber da du mir geholfen hast, hast du ein Recht meine Geschichte zu erfahren."

Kinana hatte ihre beide Butterbrote fertig gegessen und trank gerade ihre Milch fertig, bevor sie ihre Hände zusammenfaltete und tief durchatmete. Anscheinend wusste sie nicht, wo und wie sie ihre Geschichte anfangen sollte. Cobra sah sie einfach abwartend an. Stressen wollte er sie nicht, doch neugierig war er schon. Ohne zu wissen warum brannte darauf Kinanas Geschichte zu erfahren.

„Mein ganzes Leben habe ich nur mit meinen Eltern, Eldor und Lital, verbracht", begann die Lilahaarige schliesslich zu erzählen. „Wir lebten auf dem Land in einem kleinen Bauernhof. Dank den Tieren und dem Garten konnten wir uns meistens selber besorgen, meine Mutter ging nur ab und zu in die nächste Stadt um Gewürze oder ähnliche Sachen einzukaufen. Doch sie und mein Vater wollten nicht, dass ich sie in die Stadt begleitete. Eigentlich wollten sie gar nicht, dass ich den Hof verlasse und mich unter andere Menschen mische. Sie selber taten es auch nur selten, nur für den Einkauf. Niemand kam uns besuchen, weder Verwandten noch Nachbarn. Ich war zwar glücklich mit nur meinen Eltern und den Tieren, aber ich hatte immer das Gefühl, dass etwas in meinem Leben fehlte."

„Bist du wirklich immer in diesen Hof geblieben? Haben deine Eltern dich nicht mal zur Schule geschickt?", fragte Cobra überrascht. Er konnte es kaum glauben, dass Kinanas Eltern, die sie anscheinend sehr geliebt haben, ihre Tochter zu Hause behalten. Nicht, dass er selber eine normale Kindheit gehabt hatte, sie war sogar ziemlich schlimm gewesen. Doch er schaffte es nicht dieses Verhalten nachzuvollziehen. Haben diese Eltern Kinana auch als Missgeburt betrachtet? Haben sie ihre Tochter vor der Welt abgeschirmt, weil sie dachten sie so zu beschützen?

„Meine Eltern gaben mir Unterricht. Sie hatten eine ziemlich grosse Bibliothek, für die Verhältnisse unseres kleinen Hofs. An Lernstoff mangelte es nie, zum Glück, ich habe viel lernen können. Aber in die Schule bin ich nie gegangen, andere Kinder habe ich nie kennen gelernt. Ich habe mich natürlich darüber gewundert, vor allem als ich älter wurde. Doch meine Eltern wollten es mir nie verraten. Meine Mutter sagte mir immer, dass sie ich nichts dafür konnte und es nur zu meinem Schutz war. Dass sie diese Abschirmung von der Welt sich selber eingebrockt haben und sie nur darauf warteten, dass unsere Situation sich verbessere. Doch eine wirkliche Erklärung habe ich nie bekommen. Manchmal habe ich nachts gehört, wie meine Eltern über unsere Situation diskutierten. Doch ich habe mich nie getraut zu lauschen, nur ab und zu habe ich verschiedene Begriffe wie "Volk" oder "Flucht" verstanden. Schlau bin ich daraus nie geworden."

Kinana unterbrach an dieser Stelle. Sie blickte vor sich hin ohne wirklich etwas zu sehen. Cobra hatte das Gefühl, dass sie sich an die Zeit mit ihren Eltern erinnerte. Irgendwie war es klar, dass Kinana eine ziemlich glückliche Kindheit gehabt hatte, ein wenig beneidete er sie. Doch das komische Verhalten ihrer Eltern mit dieser Isolation hatte auch sie nie wirklich nachvollziehen können. Ein sorgenvoller Glanz lag in ihren Augen als sie fortfuhr: „Dann kam diese Nacht…"

 _Ein Schrei weckte Kinana mitten in der Nacht auf. Sofort wurde ihr klar, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Ihre Eltern diskutierten noch oft in der Nacht, vor allem wenn sie schon im Bett lag. Doch noch nie hatte sie Eldor und Lital schreien gehört._

 _Kinana richtete sich langsam auf. Sie konnte nichts verstehen, doch sie hörte eindeutig, dass im Wohnzimmer mehr als zwei Personen waren. Die Lilahaarige erkannte die Stimmen ihrer Eltern. Ihre Mutter weinte bitterlich und ihr Vater klang schrecklich wütend. Kinana hatte Eldor noch nie zornig erlebt, selbst wenn sie Blödsinn anstellte schimpfte er nur mit einem ruhigen Ton mit ihr. Das genügte eigentlich schon um sie zu beunruhigen, doch sie hörte andere Stimmen, die sie nicht kannten. Sie klangen feindselig und kalt._

 _Das junge Mädchen presste ein Kissen gegen sich, wie um sich etwas Halt zu geben. Hier stimmte etwas nicht, das war klar. Warum kamen wildfremde Personen mitten in der Nacht auf dem Hof und was wollten sie von ihren Eltern?_

 _Konnte es sein, dass... dass es mit Eldors und Litals Vergangenheit zu tun hatte? Ihre Eltern hatten ihr immer über ihr Leben vor ihrer Geburt verschwiegen, obwohl Kinana ihnen öfters gebeten hatte darüber zu erzählen. Falls es also mit dieser geheimen Vergangenheit zu tun hatte... Was hatten ihre Eltern angestellt, dass diese fremden Stimmen so feindselig klangen?_

 _Kinana konnte kaum glauben, dass Eldor und Lital Verbrecher gewesen waren. Ihre Eltern liebten sie und trotz der Isolation waren sie gütigsten Personen, die sie kannte. Doch eigentlich zählte das nicht, schliesslich kennte die Lilahaarige niemand anderes ausser ihren Eltern. Trotzdem war es unmöglich, sogar absurd, dass Eldor und Lital Kriminelle waren! Egal was in der Vergangenheit passiert war, es musste sich um ein Missverständnis handeln!_

 _Kinana zitterte vor Angst und ihr war gar nicht wohl dabei, doch sie stand auf. Sie wusste nicht ob es die richtige Entscheidung war, doch sie durfte ihre Eltern nicht alleine lassen! Sie musste sie verteidigen, ihnen zur Seite stehen._

 _Die Schreie im Wohnzimmer waren lauter geworden, jetzt hörte die Lilahaarige sogar wie Glas zu Bruch ging und Möbel umgestossen wurden. Ein Schrei drang bis zu ihr, es hörte sich so an als ob jemand verletzt wurde. Klang das nicht nach ihrem Vater? Zitternd öffnete sie langsam die Tür ihrer kleinen Kammer und spähte in den schmalen Flur hinaus._

 _Kaum hatte sie den Kopf hinaus gestreckt, kam schon ihre Mutter die Treppe hinauf gerannt. Kinana erschrak bei ihrem Anblick. Litals Kleid war an der Hüfte zerrissen worden und einige violetten Locken hatten sich aus ihrer Hochsteckfrisur gelöst. Eine Platzwunde zierte ihre Stirn und auch ihr linker Arm war leicht verwundet. Was hatten die Fremden ihr bloss angetan? Und – Kinana stockte der Atem – warum war da ein schwaches, glitzerndes Leuchten um die Beine ihrer Mutter?_

„ _Mama, was ist los?", fragte sie schrecklich besorgt. Lital hob den Kopf und sah ihre Tochter mit einem panischen Glanz an._

„ _Kinana, Liebling! Geh zurück in dein Zimmer und schliess dich ein! Sie dürfen dich nicht sehen!"_

 _Bevor ihre Tochter nachfragen konnte, was das zu bedeuten hatte, wurde Lital nach hinten gezogen und heftig zu Boden gestossen, wo sie sofort ohnmächtig wurde. Kinana schrie entsetzt auf, als sie sah wie Blut aus dem Hinterkopf ihrer Mutter hervorquoll._

„ _Was haben sie getan? Lassen sie meine Mutter in Ruhe!", kreischte Kinana und wollte sich auf Litals bewusstlosen Körper stürzen, als ein Mann sie grob am Arm packte. Die Lilahaarige wehrte sich heftig, doch der Griff wurde immer fester. Sie starrte ihren Angreifer an, doch sie hatte keine Zeit seine Gesichtszüge zu erkennen. Nur die besondere Form seiner Ohren fiel ihr auf._

„ _Das ist also die Missgeburt", sagte der Mann mit einem kalten Ton, der gar nicht zur samtigen Wärme seiner Stimmte passte. Dann legte er ihr etwas Kaltes an den Hinterkopf._

 _Im selben Augenblick wurde alles Schwarz..._

„Als ich aufwachte, war ich hier. Ein rothaariger, dicker Riese sass neben dem Bett und schlief. Eigentlich dachte ich, dass er zu den Angreifer gehörte, doch da ich weder gefesselt noch in einer Zelle sass oder was weiss ich, war ich mich diesbezüglich nicht mehr so sicher. Zuerst wollte ich wieder versuchen einzuschlafen, doch leider knurrte mein Magen ziemlich heftig. Also bin ich aufgestanden und bin aus dem Raum gegangen. Ich habe ein bisschen herum geirrt, bis sich schliesslich die Küche fand."

Als die Lilahaarige geendet hatte, schwieg Cobra eine Weile lang. Das war wirklich eine schlimme Geschichte, die Kinana gerade erzählt hatte und er wusste nicht, was er genau darüber denken sollte.

Einiges war geklärt, das wusste er. Doch viel war es nicht. Im Gegenteil, Kinanas Geschichte häufte wieder Fragen auf. Was war nun wirklich Kinanas Verbindung zur Fabelwelt? Warum lebten Eldor und Lital in einer beinah totalen Isolation, vor was wollten sie ihre Tochter beschützen? Und wer waren diese Fremden, die Kinana als Missgeburt bezeichnet hatten?

Doch über all diese Fragen, die sich Jellal sicher auch stellen würde, herrschte in Cobra vor allem Sorge um Kinana. Seine Sorge war so viel grösser, als er erwartet hatte. Er kannte sie eigentlich gar nicht richtig, hatte sie erst gerade kennen gelernt. Trotzdem war sein Mitgefühl ihr gegenüber grösser als erwartet, fast als ob er sie schon seit langer Zeit kannte.

Zudem spürte der Rotbraunhaarige eine überraschend riesige Wut gegenüber jenen Personen, die Kinana als Missgeburt bezeichnet und ihren Eltern wahrscheinlich ernsthaft verletzt hatten. Was war bloss in Eldors und Litals Leben geschehen, dass man sie so grausam behandelte? Doch Cobra zwang sich seine Wut für sich zu behalten. Er hatte kein Recht Moralapostel zu spielen, nicht nach allem, was er vor seiner Zeit in Crime Sorciere angerichtet hatte...

Schnell schüttelte er den Kopf, um die unschönen Bilder zu verjagen. Diese Zeiten waren vorbei, er durfte nicht mehr daran denken. Um sich abzulenken nahm er tröstend Kinanas Hand. Ein wenig egoistisch war es schon, schliesslich wollte er sich nur ablenken, doch andererseits wollte er die Lilahaarige wirklich trösten, so gut er konnte. Leider war er darin noch nie gut gewesen.

„Der rothaarige, dicke Riese heisst Ri... Hoteye und ist ein Kumpel von mir", sagte er schliesslich. „Wir und fünf andere bilden das Team Crime Sorciere. Es ist", an dieser Stelle unterbrach er. Scheisse, er wusste nicht wie er Crime Sorciere richtig beschreiben konnte. Zudem war es ihm verboten Aussenstehenden zu erklären, um was es sich wirklich handelte. Schliesslich gehörte es zu Crime Sorcieres Aufgabe darauf zu achten, dass die Welt der Fabelwesen sich nie mit jener der Menschheit vermischte. Und er glaubte nicht, dass Kinana je erfahren hatte, dass Feen, Meerjungfrauen, Drachen, Vampire und alle andere mystische Kreaturen wirklich existierten.

„Es ist eine spezielle Einheit, dass sich um besondere Fälle kümmert", erklärte er bloss. War zwar eine lahme Erklärung, aber damit konnte er sicher nichts verraten. „Du kannst sicher sein, dass wir dir helfen und unterstützen werden in deiner Situation."

„Einheit? Seid ihr von der Polizei?", fragte Kinana neugierig. In ihren grünen Augen lag kein Misstrauen, keine Ablehnung, die man meistens gegenüber Bullen verspürte. Wie Cobra selber, zum Beispiel. Aber nachdem sie so lange isoliert gelebt hatte zweifelte er kaum, dass sie in einigen Gebieten noch ziemlich unwissend sein konnte.

„Nicht unbedingt", antwortete er, doch mehr wollte er nicht verraten. Jellal nervte zwar immer wenn er darauf beharrte Crime Sorcieres Arbeit geheim zu halten. Doch in dieser Situation konnte Cobra die Befehle seines Bosses für einmal gut nachvollziehen.

„Das ist wirklich lieb von euch", lächelte Kinana und sah wieder verboten hübsch aus. Cobra starrte sie abermals nur blöd an und hoffte, dass niemand sein Herz heftig schlagen hören würde. Warum klopfte es überhaupt so wild in seiner Brust?

„Eigentlich, mir fällt noch etwas ein über mein Angreifer", sagte die Lilahaarige nach einer Weile. „An sein Gesicht kann ich mich nicht erinnern, doch seine Ohren hatten eine ganz spezielle Form. Sie waren so spitzig. Ich denke, dass es wahrscheinlich ein Elb gewesen ist."

Diese Aussage schlug bei Cobra ein wie eine Atombombe.

 **Xxx**

Crime Sorciere hatte schon einige Meetings abgehalten, doch dieses hier war wirklich einmalig. Denn noch nie waren Cobra und die anderen mit einem Ausserstehenden oder Zivilisten konfrontiert gewesen, der sich nicht nur gut mit der Fabelwelt auskennt, sondern es als ganz normal betrachtet, dass es Feen und andere Wesen wirklich existieren.

Nach Kinanas Erzählung letzte Nacht hatte Cobra sie zurück ins Bett gebracht, damit sie sich noch ausruhen könnte. Er selber hatte kein Auge mehr schliessen können, so sehr beschäftigte ihn Kinanas letzte Aussage. Dass sie, eine Zivilistin, anscheinend wusste, dass es Elben auch in der Realität gab, gab ihm wahrlich riesiges Kopfzerbrechen. Kaum war die Sonne aufgegangen hatte er zum ersten Mal selber eine Versammlung einberufen. Racer, Midnight und Angel haben etwas gemurrt so früh aufgeweckt zu werden und Jellal war für einmal vollkommen wortlos gewesen, so sehr überraschte es ihn, dass jemand anderes ausser Meldy oder er eine Versammlung einberief.

Aber nachdem Cobra ihnen erzählt hatte, was er über Kinana erfahren hatte, waren alle ernst geworden. Jeder verstand wie einmalig und darum Wichtig diese Sache war. Sobald Kinana wieder aufwachte, wurde sie ins Versammlungszimmer gebracht und Jellal hatte sie seither ausgefragt. Die Lilahaarige war am Anfang noch etwas unsicher gewesen, doch nachdem Cobra ihr ein aufmunterndes Lächeln geschenkt hatte, hatte sie sich beruhigt und beantwortete die Fragen, die Jellal und manchmal auch die anderen stellten. Natürlich erzählte sie wieder ihre Geschichte und da Cobra diese schon kannte, achtete er nicht gross auf die Befragung. Stattdessen dachte er über die Dinge nach, die er nun von der Lilahaarigen kannte.

Kinanas Wissen über Fabelwesen war wirklich erstaunlich. Sie kannte fast so viel wie jedes Mitglied von Crime Sorciere. Ihre Eltern hatten es ihr beigebracht, hatte sie erzählt, was eine ziemliche Überraschung für Jellal und die anderen war. Cobra nahm an, dass Eldor und Lital vielleicht früher den gleichen Beruf wie Crime Sorciere ausgeübt hatten, denn das würde ihr grosses Wissen der Fabelwelt erklären, welche sie ihrer Tochter später weitergegeben hatten. Doch wenn diese Theorie stimmte, was hatte die beiden gezwungen den Beruf aufzugeben und in vollkommener Isolation zu leben?

Gegen diese Theorie sprach, dass Kinana nichts von der Bewachung der beiden Welten wusste, zumindest bis Jellal es ihr erklärt hatte. Zwar hatte sie gewusst, dass Normalität und Fabelwelt sich nicht vermischten, doch sie war wirklich total überrascht gewesen, dass diese Grenze streng überwacht und nie überschritten werden sollte. Wenn ihre Eltern wirklich dieselben "Grenzwächter" wie Crime Sorciere gewesen wären, hätten sie ihr diese Goldene Regel bestimmt beigebracht.

An und für sich blieben die Umstände von Kinanas isoliertem Leben ein Geheimnis. Mit jeder Information die sie gab, sei diese auch klein und vielleicht unbedeutend, tauchten neue Fragen auf. Hoteye konnte trotz ihrer Erzählung nicht erklären, warum die Lilahaarige weder zu wenige noch zu viele Spure der Fabelwelt auf sich hatte. Und warum Elben hinter ihren Eltern her waren und sie als Missgeburt bezeichnet hatten, darauf fand niemand eine Erklärung.

Obwohl Jellal einen nachdenklichen Glanz in seinen Augen hatte, als Kinana dies erwähnte. Cobra kannte diesen Blick nur zu gut. Es hiess, dass der Blauhaarige zwar einen Verdacht hatte, doch mit Nichts sicher war und ihn also nicht bestätigen konnte. Cobra hatte ein ungutes Gefühl dabei, denn es lag auch ein besorgter Blick in den bernsteinfarbenen Augen seines Chefs. Jetzt wünschte er sich, dass er die Gedanken des Blauhaarigen hören könnte. Hoffentlich bedeutete das nichts Schlimmes für Kinana und hoffentlich würde Jellal mit seinem Verdacht vorsichtig umgehen. Das letzte Mal als er unvorsichtig gewesen war, hatte es seine Beziehung mit Erza gekostet...

Aber eine andere Sache beschäftigte Cobra noch mehr. Was würde nun mit Kinana geschehen? Sie konnte nicht mehr zurück, sie wusste ja gar nicht wo ihr Bauernhof lag. Von Magnolia hatte sie noch nie etwas gehört und die Stadt in der ihre Mutter ihre Einkäufe gemacht hatte, wurde von Eldor und Lital nur als "die Stadt" bezeichnet.

Cobra wusste, dass auch die anderen sich darüber Gedanken gemacht hatten, vor allem Jellal, der die spezielle Situation auch Kinana erklärte: „Du musst verstehen, einen solchen Fall wie deinen haben wir noch nie gehabt. Selbst für uns ist es Neuland. Normalerweise verändern wir kurz die Erinnerungen der Personen, die kurz einen Kobold oder eine kleine Fee gesehen haben. Bei dir würde es nicht funktionieren, dein Wissen ist schon recht gross. Doch gehen lassen können wir dich auch nicht, eben wegen deinem Wissen. Allerdings weiss ich nicht, ob wir Makarov und Belno benachrichtigen sollten oder nicht."

„Wer sind diese Personen?", fragte Kinana. Sie wirkte sofort wieder etwas unsicher und Cobra hätte ihr gern die Hand gehalten um sie zu beruhigen. Allerdings sass sie etwas zu weit entfernt und ausserdem hätten Meldy, Angel und Racer dank dieser Geste einen Grund gehabt ihn für die nächsten drei Jahre auszulachen. Diese Freude wollte er ihnen wirklich nicht gönnen.

„Unsere Vorgesetzten", antwortete Angel neutral und Kinana wirkte gleich noch mehr unsicher. Ängstlich blickte sie Cobra an, der jedoch seiner weisshaarigen Kollegin einen todbringenden Blick schenkte. Angel hatte es wahrscheinlich nicht mit Absicht gemacht, doch sie hätte sich doch denken können, dass diese Antwort nicht gerade beruhigend wirkte.

Meldy schien dies allerdings auch zu denken, denn sie sagte sofort beruhigend zu Kinana: „Nur keine Angst. Wir sind vielleicht ein komischer Haufen von Verrückten, doch wir werden dich sicher nicht in Stich lassen. Vom Beruf her können wir uns das sowieso nicht leisten und rein vom Sozialen her wäre das wirklich herzlos. Ich schlage vor, dass du einfach Mal bei uns bleibst, mindestens bis wir rausgefunden haben was hinter den Angriff auf deinen Eltern steckt. Ich verspreche dir, dass wir alles tun werden, um Licht in diesem Fall zu bringen und deinen Eltern zu finden. Im Moment wissen wir alle noch nicht viel und ich denke, es wäre besser wenn wir Makarov und Belno erst einweihen, wenn wir mehr wissen. Vielleicht könntest du uns in unserer Arbeit helfen, Kinana. Wer ist dafür?"

Ohne eine Antwort zu erwarten hob Meldy gleich beide Hände.

Für einmal hatte Pinki eine wirklich gute Idee, das musste selbst Cobra zugeben. Er hob jedenfalls die Hand um dafür zu stimmen. Sofort folgte Hoteye, was nicht überraschend war. Midnight zögerte auch nicht lange, auch wenn er eher gleichgültig aussah. Aber gegen Meldy widersprach er selten.

Racer und Angel zögerten etwas länger, bis sie schliesslich auch ihre Hände hoben. Sie schienen skeptisch zu sein, doch Cobra wusste nicht, was Racer dagegen haben könnte. Bei Angel hingegen war er sich sicher, dass es ihr nicht wirklich gefiel eine weitere Frau in die Truppe aufzunehmen. Am liebsten wäre sie die einzige Frau gewesen, doch Meldy war schon vor ihr Mitglied von Crime Sorciere gewesen. Wenigstens hatte Angel eine Freundin um nicht alleine shoppen zu gehen, diesen Vorteil konnte sie nicht verneinen.

Alle drehten sich schliesslich zu Jellal um, der als einziger noch nicht seine Stimme gegeben hatte. Selbst wenn er dagegen wäre, die Mehrheit war schon dafür und er konnte nichts mehr ändern, obwohl er der Chef war. Mürrisch war er trotzdem, hatte Meldy doch einfach so spontan eine Lösung gefunden und vorgeschlagen, ohne den anderen – vor allem ihm – die Zeit zu lassen darüber nachzudenken.

Schliesslich seufzte er und hob ebenfalls die Hand. Vielleicht weil ihm keine andere Lösung eingefallen war. Kinana jedenfalls strahlte die Gruppe an, sie erleichtert nicht auf sich selber in dieser, für sie, fremde Welt gestellt zu sein.

„Ich danke euch wirklich sehr. Das Angebot nehme ich gerne an. Und ich möchte euch wirklich mithelfen meine Eltern zu finden. Ich mache mir wirklich grosse Sorge um sie", sagte sie, wobei sie gegen Schluss wieder traurig und besorgt wirkte. Wie immer, wenn ihre Eltern erwähnt wurden. Wieder verspürte Cobra den Drang ihre Hand zu nehmen um sie zu trösten.

„Wir werden sie finden, sei unbesorgt", tröstete Jellal sie. „Allerdings lege ich die Bedingung, dass einer von uns dich begleitet und wenn möglich trainiert. Du hast lange isoliert gelebt und ich denke, es würde allen leichter fallen wenn jemand so etwas wie dein Tutor sein könnte."

„Das übernehme ich."

Die anderen versammelten Personen sahen ihn überrascht an und erst dann fiel Cobra auf, dass er diese Worte gerade ausgesprochen hatte. Himmel, seit wann war er so spontan geworden? Das war echt peinlich, vor allem weil Angel und Meldy ihn schon mit einem höhnischen wissenden Blick betrachteten. Die Jungs sah er aus diesem Grund lieber nicht an

Sein gesundes Auge wanderte jedoch kurz zu Kinana und die Freude in ihrem Blick war so strahlend, dass es ihn trotzdem stolz machte sich spontan gemeldet zu haben. Er wusste nicht Mal warum doch das war ihm im Moment herzlich egal!


	4. Sternenmeer

**Sternenmeer**

„Verdammt Leo, mach es einfach! Hol doch Aries ein für alle Mal ins Bett!", schrie Angel beleidigt bevor sie sich schmollend wieder auf das weiche Sofa fallen liess und wütend auf dem Fernseher starrte. Auf dem Bildschirm gab gutaussehender junger Mann in Anzug mit Brille und orangen Haaren einem hübschen, pinkhaarigen jungen Mädchen im Wollkleid einen Handkuss, bevor er sich höflich von ihr verabschiedete und dann wegrannte, als ob er von der Polizei verfolgt wurde.

„Als ob die beiden jemals zusammen kommen werden, die Serie würde sofort enden", maulte Angel weiter und verschränkte die Arme.

„Du meine Güte, _**Celestial Zodiac**_ ist keine kitschige Romanzenserie mit lauter Liebesproblemen, sondern eine Heroic-Fantasy-Serie. Sicher wird es noch Folgen geben nachdem Leo und Aries endlich zusammen kommen", seufzte Meldy resigniert auf. Beide sassen mit Kinana im Wohnzimmer und schauten die neueste Folge einer der angesagtesten Serien der letzten Jahren an.

„Denkst du etwa, dass sie bald ein Paar werden? Verdammt, es ist erst die zweite Staffel und auch wenn die bald zu Ende geht, Leo und Aries werden noch lange brauchen bevor sie ein Paar werden. Es wäre sowieso viel zu langweilig wenn sie während den restlichen Staffeln zusammen wären", konterte die schöne Weisshaarige. Meldy erwiderte bloss: „Warum denn nicht? Bei Scorpio und Aquarius funktioniert es gut ohne dass es langweilig wird und die sind seit Mitte Staffel 1 zusammen."

„Das hat rein gar nichts miteinander zu tun. Ausserdem ist Leo ein Frauenheld und solche Leute brauchen immer lange bis sie mit ihrer Wahren Liebe vereint sind."

„Scorpio war auch ein Frauenheld bevor er und Aquarius ein Paar wurden."

„Aber Scorpio hatte auch weniger Erfolg bei den Frauen als Leo!"

„Stimmt doch gar nicht, bei ihm merkte man es einfach weniger weil er dennoch recht schnell mit Aquarius zusammen gekommen ist."

Kinana konnte bloss kichern während Angel und Meldy sich weiterhin wegen der Serie stritten und auf dem Bildschirm eine verschleierte Tänzerin die Pinkhaarige im Wollkleid tröstete, bevor die Melodie des Ending schliesslich erklang.

Zwei Wochen waren vergangen seit Kinana nun mit Crime Sorciere unter einem Dach lebte. In der Wohnung selber hatte die Lilahaarige sich recht schnell eingelebt, wobei Cobra ihr dabei eine grosse Hilfe gewesen war. Dank ihm war Kinana mit allen Sachen familiär geworden, die sie auf den Hof ihrer Eltern nicht gekannt hatte. Zum Beispiel die Waschmaschine, Lital hatte die Kleider der Familie immer von Hand gewaschen. Kinana hatte einen gewaltigen Schreck bekommen, als die Maschine zum ersten Mal in Betrieb gesehen hatte. Was alle von Crime Sorciere zum Lachen gebracht hat.

Sonst trug seit etwas mehr als einer Woche selber etwas zum Haushalt bei. Kinana hasste es untätig zu sein und hatte Jellal sehr schnell gebeten ihr eine Arbeit zu geben, mit der sie ihre Retter auch helfen konnte. Jellal hatte sie wie alle anderen im Haushaltsplan eingetragen und sonst half sie sehr oft Hoteye in der Küche. Ihre Mutter hatte ihr schon als kleines Kind gelehrt wie man kochte und einige Rezepte kannte Kinana auch auswendig. Darunter eines für Muffins, von welchem sie immer wieder gerne Gebrauch machte. Ihre Muffins waren bei allen Mitgliedern von Crime Sorciere beliebt und es verging kaum einen Tag, an dem sie welche bestellten. Sogar Jellal, der ab und zu gerne ein Muffin zu sich ins Büro holte.

Was aber die Welt ausserhalb der Wohnung anging, da war Kinana noch sehr unsicher und darum ging sie nur mit Begleitung raus. Meistens war es Cobra der sie begleitete, schliesslich war er so etwas wie ihr Aufpasser, und darüber war sie besonders glücklich. Überhaupt war Cobras Gesellschaft am angenehmsten. Bei ihm fühlte sie sich immer so merkwürdig vertraut, doch sie wusste nicht warum? Weil er sie gerettet hat und der erste war, mit dem sie geredet hatte? Kinana wusste es nicht, es war einfach so.

Das änderte aber nichts an der Tatsache, dass sie ihm noch dankbarer war als allen anderen. Sie war ihm dankbar immer geduldig mit ihr zu sein, obwohl Geduld noch nie seine Stärke gewesen war. Er lehrte ihr vieles bei über die Welt ausserhalb des Hofes ihrer Eltern, war immer da sobald sie irgendwo nicht weiter kam und gab sich Mühe sie mit Geräten oder anderen ihr unbekannte Dingen vertraut zu machen. Genau darum war er fast immer an ihrer Seite wenn sie in Magnolia spazieren ging.

Aber auch die anderen sechs begleiteten Kinana ab und zu. Hoteye nahm sie immer wenn er einkaufen musste, Racer hatte sie einmal in einer Bar geschleppt um Flipper zu spielen und Midnight hatte sie schon zur Beratung mitgenommen, als er sich ein neues Kissen kaufen wollte.

Angel und Meldy hatten sie ziemlich oft begleitet während ihren Ausflügen. Das erste Mal war zwei Tagen nach ihrer Ankunft gewesen. Kinana hatte sich fürs erste Kleider der beiden Mädchen ausgeliehen, doch gleich am nächsten Tag hatte Angel beschlossen, dass sie unbedingt eine eigene Garderobe brauchte und hatte sie kurzerhand ins nächste Kleidergeschäft gezogen, begleitet von Meldy.

Es war zu weiteren Shoppingtouren gekommen und so wie Kinana die Weisshaarige kennengelernt hatte, würde es noch andere geben. Angel hatte sich schon ganz fest vorgenommen sie in einem Laden für Unterwäsche und in einem Schminkgeschäft zu schleppen. Damit sie lernte sich von ihrer besten Seite zu zeigen und vielleicht eine kleine Chance bei Männer hatte, hatte Angel gesagt.

Kinanas Argument, dass sie nicht daran interessiert war Männern zu gefallen, hatte die Weisshaarige gar nicht wirklich beachtet. In ihren Augen waren die Lilahaarige und auch Meldy noch ziemlich hübsch, doch als Mauerblümchen und "lebensfrohes Girl" hatten beide fast keine Chancen bei Männern. Angel hatte ihre ganz eigene Meinung zu diesem Thema und hasste dabei widersprochen zu werden. Sie empfand sich selber als atemberaubende Schönheit (womit sie eigentlich noch Recht hatte) und eigentlich wollte sie den beiden "weniger Schönen" nur helfen.

Kinana getraute sich nicht Angel Nein zu sagen, doch sie hatte irgendwie ein dumpfes Gefühl bei dieser Shoppingtour für Unterwäsche. Darum war sie auch erleichtert, dass Meldy mit von der Partie sein würde. Die Pinkhaarige getraute sich Angel zu widersprechen, schaffte ihre Helf-Euphorie immer zu bremsen und war bei der Kleiderwahl selber eine gute Beraterin. Was immer zu heftigen Diskussionen voller Argumenten zwischen den beiden Frauen von Crime Sorciere führte, doch Kinana war sich nun gewohnt dabei Schiedsrichterin zu spielen.

Jellal hatte sie nur einmal begleitet und da war Cobra mit von der Partie gewesen. Der Blauhaarige hatte ihr eigentlich bloss die beiden Orten zeigen wollen, wo ihre wichtigsten Kontakten zu finden waren. Makarov Dreyar in der Universität von Fairy Tail und Belno Redfox im Stadtrat. Wie das genau funktionierte mit der Grenze der Fabelwelt wusste Kinana noch nicht und Jellal wollte anscheinend sich Zeit nehmen um ihr die ganze Struktur zu erklären. Die Lilahaarige wusste bis jetzt nur, dass Makarov und Belno die wichtigsten Bezugspersonen von Crime Sorciere und dass er eines Tages die beiden über ihre spezielle Situation informieren würde. Erst dann wollte Jellal ihr die genaue Strukturierung rund um Crime Sorciere und der Bewachung der Grenze erklären.

Kinana hatte ein ungutes Gefühl dabei. Sie verstand zwar den genauen Grund noch nicht, doch sie hatte schon verstanden, dass ihre Situation anscheinend nicht ganz normal war. Trotz ihrem grossen Wissen über die Fabelwelt hatte sie erst vor Kurzem von den strengen Regeln erfahren, die damit verbunden waren. Überhaupt hatte sie die unheimliche Tatsache feststellen müssen, dass sie wegen ihrer Isolation vollkommen naiv war, was die Welt ausserhalb des Hofes ihrer Eltern ging.

Schnell hatte sie angefangen, die Motiven ihrer Eltern zu hinterfragen. Die Gründe kannte sie natürlich nicht, doch was auch immer Eldor und Lital vor hatten, warum musste die Familie in kompletter Isolation leben? Hatte es mit Grenzwächter zu tun, wie Crime Sorciere es war? Oder mit der Fabelwelt? Oder beides? Kinana fürchtete niemals eine Antwort zu erfahren.

Als sie an Eldor und Lital dachte, spürte Kinana den nun viel zu familiären Kloss im Hals. Ihr ging es gut, in Crime Sorciere war sie gut aufgehoben. Doch die Traurigkeit von ihren Eltern getrennt zu sein sowie die Sorge und die Unsicherheit über deren jetzigen Situation war immer noch da. Fast schämte sie sich, dass sie sich in Magnolia amüsierte währen es Eldor und Lital vielleicht schrecklich ging. Manchmal wachte Kinana in der Nacht auf, weil sie im Traum ihre Eltern schreien hörte und es nicht schaffte sie zu erreichen, geschweige denn zu finden.

Auch da war Cobra immer an ihrer Seite. Entweder war er neben ihrem Bett wenn sie nach einem solchen Traum aufwachte oder sie ging automatisch zu ihm. Er war dann einfach da und allein das konnte Kinana wieder beruhigen. Sie hatte alle Mitglieder von Crime Sorciere in ihr Herz geschlossen, doch nur Cobra vertraute sie voll und ganz was ihre Sorge um ihre Eltern anging. Kinana wusste nicht, was bei ihm so anders war, schliesslich konnte er recht hart, sarkastisch und zynisch sein, auch ihr gegenüber. Trotzdem war sie spontan bereit ihm ihr Leben anzuvertrauen.

„Kinana, träumst du?"

Meldys Stimm riss die Lilahaarige aus ihren Gedanken. Kinana erschauderte kurz bevor sie zurück in die Realität kam. Der Fernseher lief immer noch, diesmal war es Werbung für ein Damenparfüm der Firma Mermaid Heel. Angel notierte eifrig, wie immer wenn Werbungen sie interessierten, und Meldy betrachtete die Lilahaarige fragend.

„Alles in Ordnung, Meldy. Ich war bloss in Gedanken", lächelte Kinana bevor sie aufstand. „Ich möchte gerade Muffins backen. Irgendwelche besondere Wünsche?"

„Bloss Milch und Blaubeeren für mich", verlangte Angel und schloss ihr kleines Notizbuch. Meldy hingegen sagte mit einem hungrigen Grinsen: „Dann bitte für mich Himbeeren mit Zitrone und Karamel. Oh, und noch Schokostreusel."

Kichernd ging Kinana in die Küche, während Angel sich wie erwartet über Meldys speziellem Muffinwunsch aufregte.

 **Xxx**

„Ich sag dir, manchmal spinnen Frauen einfach total", murrte Gajeel, während er wieder ein Schluck von seinem Bier trank. Cobra verdrehte nur die Augen (oder besser gesagt, sein Auge) und zwang sich keinen Kommentar dazu zu geben. Er kannte seinen Freund, gut genug um zu wissen, dass man besser nicht Gajeels Beziehung mit Levy McGarden irgendwie kommentierte, ob positiv oder negativ, wenn der Schwarzhaarige sich mit seiner Freundin gestritten hatte. Am Abend würden sie sich sowieso wieder versöhnen. So schlimm war es auch nicht gewesen, denn Gajeel erinnerte sich nicht an dem Grund.

Gajeel war einer der wenigen Freunde, den Cobra ausserhalb von Crime Sorciere hatte. Wenn man es so nennen kann, denn obwohl er nicht zu Crime Sorciere gehörte, war der Schwarzhaarige kein Unbekannter in der Branche der Wächter des mystischen Reiches. Im Gegensatz zu Cobra und den anderen war dieser Beruf für Gajeel nur eine Art Nebenjob. Er hatte die Ausbildung zwar gemacht, doch er wurde nur als Wächter gerufen wenn es nötig war.

Eigentlich nannte man sowas Wächter 2. Grades, während Crime Sorciere Wächter erstes Grades waren, die immer zur Stelle standen. Und dann gab es noch der geheime Rat, zu denen Makarov und Belno gehörten. Die zufälligerweise Gajeels Grossmutter war.

Doch Cobra pfiff auf die verschiedenen Grade oder wie man es sonst formulierte. Diese Bezeichnungen gaben dem Ganzen einen geheimnisvollen, komplizierten Touch und dabei war es ganz schlicht. Wächter wie Gajeel waren Teilzeit im Job, Crime Sorciere Vollzeit und der Rat waren die Alten, die viel diskutierten und meistens wenig auf die Reihe brachten. Wobei er zugeben musste, dass Makarov und Belno kompetenter waren als andere im Rat.

Cobra war jedenfalls der Meinung, dass er in diesem Job nicht unbedingt das beste Los hatte. Aber besser das als das Gefängnis. Er war ja nicht dumm. Crime Sorciere waren sicher die einzigen Vollzeit-Wächter in Fiore und alle sieben hatten etwas auf dem Kerbholz. Als ob nur welche, die nicht ganz sauber waren, die ganze Zeit als Wächter tätig waren.

Gajeel war zwar auch kein Musterkind, doch im Vergleich war er mehr oder harmlos. Im Vergleich, denn er war eindeutig ein Schläger und wenn Oma Belno nicht aufgepasst hätte, wäre der Schwarzhaarige sicher schon lange auf der Strasse tätig gewesen. War auch einmal fast der Fall gewesen mit der Gang von Phantom Lord, doch Gajeel war glimpflich davon gekommen. Trotzdem war er sauberer als Cobra, der sich jedoch nie mehr an die Zeit vor Crime Sorciere erinnern wollte.

„Hey, hörst du mich überhaupt zu?"

Cobra verschluckte sich fast an seinem Bier. Tatsächlich hatte er irgendwann den Faden verloren und Gajeels missgelaunte Stimme zog ihn etwas abrupt zurück in die Realität. Oder besser gesagt in die kleine Bar Quattro Cerberus, wo sie sich meistens trafen.

„Sorry, was hast du gerade gesagt?"

„Ob ich manchmal wirklich überreagiere wenn Levy mich etwas vorwirft."

„Naja, womöglich. Aber sie überreagiert ja auch noch oft wenn du ihr etwas vorwirft. Da seid ihr beide auf dem gleichen Niveau, nicht du allein", murmelte Cobra gelassen und nahm noch einen Schluck. Zwar kannte er Levy McGarden nur flüchtig und hatte selten mal gesehen, doch er kannte sie wenigstens gut genug um sie mehr oder weniger einzuschätzen. Levy war zwar keine Wächterin, doch sie war sehr klug und ausserdem mit Gajeel zusammen. Zwar waren die Wächter vor Ausserstehenden geheim gehalten, doch Levy wusste trotzdem davon und war die Ausnahme, welche die Regel bestätigt.

„Pah, Laxus behauptet, dass ich als einziger überreagiere. Dabei ist er auch nicht der geduldigste Mensch sobald er Krach mit Cana hat", knurrte Gajeel. Laxus war der Enkel von Makarov Dreyar und ebenfalls ein Teilzeit-Wächter, allerdings stand Cobra ihm weniger nah als Gajeel. Der blonde Hüne führte ausserdem eine turbulente Beziehung mit Cana Alberona, einer Hobby-Trinkerin die ebenfalls Teilzeit in der Branche tätig war. Manchmal hatte Cobra das Gefühl, dass die Welt diesbezüglich ziemlich klein war.

„Vielleicht ist Laxus nicht geduldigste Mensch in Fiore, aber Cana hat auch nie etwas einzuwenden gegen eine Versöhnung im Bett", erwiderte Cobra gelangweilt.

„Eben, Levy ist halt nicht Cana", protestierte Gajeel sofort. „Ich muss mir manchmal wirklich anstrengen damit mich etwas einfällt was sie wieder milde stimmt."

„Du Armer", spottete Cobra. Er wusste sehr wohl, dass Gajeel sich bloss für die Form beklagte. Sobald er sich bei Levy entschuldigte, falls nicht sie den ersten Schritt machte, würde wieder alles in Butter sein und der Streit vergessen.

Trotz der Streitereien war Gajeels Beziehung mit Levy eines der besten, was dem Schwarzhaarigen jemals passiert war. Cobra gönnte ihm dieses Glück, denn es hatte aus ihm eindeutig einen besseren Menschen gemacht. Vielleicht war es doch nicht schlimm eine dauerhafte Beziehung zu führen, dachte er dann manchmal in solchen Momenten.

Selber hatte er nie eine wirkliche Beziehung gehabt. Früher war er ab und zu in Pubs gegangen und hatte irgendwelche Frauen verführt, die er dann rein zum Vergnügen ins Bett genommen hatte. Aber er hatte damit aufgehört, denn obwohl es ihn kurz befriedigte, im Nachhinein hatte er nur Frust gespürt. Ausserdem hatte Jellals katastrophale Beziehung mit Erza Scarlett ihn demotiviert jemals etwas Ernsthaftes mit einer Frau zu beginnen.

Aber dann war Kinana in seinem Leben gekommen. Cobra musste zugeben, dass sie ihm wirklich sehr gefiel. Die Lilahaarige war wunderschön, liebevoll, zierlich, hilfsbereit. Aber auch naiv und unsicher, was auch kein Wunder war. Nach jahrelanger Isolation war es durchaus normal, dass sie noch einiges lernen musste bevor sie sich allein durchschlagen konnte. Aber jetzt war dies unmöglich, alleine würde sie in Magnolia kaum zurecht kommen. Und Cobra konnte nicht anders, er musste ihr einfach dabei helfen. Es war ein Bedürfnis, sogar ein Instinkt. Er wusste nicht woher es kam und warum er das Gefühl hatte, dass er Kinana helfen und beschützen MUSSTE. Dabei kannte er sie kaum, erst seit zwei Wochen und er wusste eigentlich noch recht wenig über sie, ihre Vergangenheit wies noch Geheimnisse auf.

Trotzdem konnte er nicht anders, er musste irgendwie einfach für sie da sein. Genügte das überhaupt, um sich zu verlieben? Cobra war noch nie verliebt gewesen, da konnte er schlecht beurteilen. Auch bei den wenigen Paare, die er kannte, konnte er sich schlecht eine eigene Meinung schmieden. Gajeel war so oder so ein Spezialfall, Jellal und Erza hingegen waren nicht das beste Beispiel, mit all der Geheimniskrämerei seitens Jellal und dann das katastrophale Ende der Beziehung.

Trotzdem, für Kinana war Cobra zu Sachen bereit, die er für kein anderer seiner Freunde tun würde. Er tröstete sie wenn sie wieder vor lauter Sorge um ihre Eltern weinte. Er kam immer zu ihr ans Bett nachdem sie einen Albtraum hatte. Sie bedeutete ihn etwas, das konnte Cobra nicht verneinen. Allerdings wusste er nicht warum und ob das Liebe war. Im Moment hatte er diesbezüglich so seine Zweifel und, wenn er ehrlich war, er hatte noch nie Freunde wie Kinana gehabt. Warum sollte er sich also fragen, ob da mehr war? Diese Freundschaft war angenehm und tat ihm gut, das sollte genügen.

„Hey, du träumst schon wieder, Schlangenkopf."

Cobra schüttelte sich. Na super, wieder hatte er den Faden des Gesprächs verloren. Schon das zweite Mal heute. Das sah ihm doch gar nicht ähnlich. Lag sicher am Bier, womöglich hatte er jetzt schon zu viel getrunken. Sein Kopf drehte sich zwar nicht und er hatte noch alle seine fünf Sinne unter Kontrolle. Trotzdem sollte er jetzt besser aufhören. In seinem Beruf sollte man besser kein Kater riskieren, sonst war man zu gar nicht zu gebrauchen.

„Sorry, hab bloss nachgedacht", murrte Cobra, bevor er aufstand. „Ich muss los, hab noch was zu erledigen. Hier, dein Bier geht auf mich."

Der Rotbraunhaarige gab Gajeel zehn Jewel für das Bier, nickte Bacchus zu, dem betrunkenen Patron von Quattro Cerberus, und begab sich auf dem Weg zum Ausgang. Den Abendverkehr hörte er schon hier drin, wahrscheinlich war es wieder der abendliche Stau von Magnolia. War ihm eigentlich egal. Zu Fuss würde er sowieso schneller zu Hause sein, ausserdem hatte er keine mit der überfüllten U-Bahn zu fahren. Sein Kumpel fragte jedoch noch mit wissenden Grinsen: „Etwas zu erledigen, aha. Hat es etwas mit deinem Schützling zu tun, von du mich letzthin erzählt hast?"

Cobra zeigte ihm der Mittelfinger, bevor er hinausging. Warum glaubten so viele Leute Liebe zu sehen, wo es eigentlich nur Freundschaft gab?

 **Xxx**

Nachdem sie die Muffins gebacken hatte und von den beiden Frauen dafür Lob bekommen hatte, war Kinana in die Bibliothek von Crime Sorciere gegangen. Gerade hatte sie ein Buch aus dem Regal genommen, als sie den Fahrstuhl (so jedenfalls nannten es die anderen, obwohl er rein gar nichts mit einem Stuhl gemeinsam hatte) blinken hörte. War Cobra etwa zurück von seinem Ausgang? Sie hätte gedacht, dass er etwas später nach Hause kommen würde, denn er war mit einem Freund etwas trinken gegangen und Angel hatte ihr einmal gesagt, dass Männer dabei immer lange brauchten.

Wahrscheinlich hatte die Weisshaarige etwas übertrieben oder Cobra hatte sich mit seinem Freund gestritten. Letzteres hoffentlich nicht. Für Kinana waren Freunde, die keine Tiere waren, etwas ganz besonderes und es würde ihr wirklich wehtun, sollte es zu Streitereien kommen.

Sie hörte eine Tür zuschlagen. War er etwa in den Fitnessraum gegangen? Könnte möglich sein, abends pflegte er meistens so zu trainieren und es war fast neun Uhr. Vielleicht könnte sie ihm Gesellschaft leisten. Kinana wollte schon lange all diese verschiedenen Geräte und Werkzeuge probieren, die dort standen. Sie war zwar nicht besonders stark, aber wenn man wie sie fast das ganze Leben auf einem Bauernhof verbracht, hatte man dennoch eine gewisse Kraft entwickelt.

Leise ging sie aus der Bibliothek. Dieser Raum war der einzige in der Wohnung, der so hoch wie die beiden Stockwerke war. Wahrscheinlich deshalb, weil man das Lesen zum Lernen und Vergnügen benutzen konnte. Kinana kannte die Wohnung nun gut genug um die verschiedenen Räume zu bezeichnen. Im oberen Stock befanden sich die Schlafzimmer, darunter ihr eigenes, die Küche, das Wohnzimmer, die beiden Badezimmer, die erste Tür zur Bibliothek und der Waschraum. Im Ganzen war der erste Stock nur fürs Wohnen und Ausruhen gedacht.

Der untere Stock hingegen war eher für die Arbeit gedacht. Neben der zweiten Tür zur Bibliothek gab es noch ein Werkzeug- und Waffenraum, das Krankenzimmer wo sie vor zwei Wochen aufgewacht war, ein einfacher Trainingsraum ein Labor wo die Mitglieder von Crime Sorciere verschiedene Sachen entwickelten und erfanden sowie ein Raum wo sie anscheinend kleinere Fabelwesen für die Universität von Fairy Tail bereit hielten. In diesen beiden Räumen war Kinana allerdings noch nie gewesen. Nicht, dass man es ihr verboten hatte rein zu gehen, aber obwohl ihre Neugierde gross war, diese beiden Räume schienen besonders wichtig für die Arbeit als Wächter zu sein und Kinana wollte ihre Freunde nicht bei deren Arbeit stören.

Zu guter Letzt gab es noch der Fitnessraum und genau da drin ging Kinana gerade rein. Wie erwartet war Cobra hier, eine eiserne Stange mit zwei Kugeln hochhebend. Man hatte ihr zwar den Namen gesagt, doch sie konnte sich ihn einfach nicht merken.

Cobra hatte für das Training sein Shirt ausgezogen und Kinana wurde wie immer rot, sobald sie seinen nackten Oberkörper sah. Er hatte eine bewundernswerte Muskulatur, war sicher besonders stark. Ihr Vater war zwar auch stark gewesen, doch Eldors Muskeln waren bei weitem nicht so ausgeprägt wie beim Rotbraunhaarigen. Im Gegensatz zu Cobra war Eldor schlanker gewesen und hatte auch eine zierlichere Statur gehabt, obwohl er etwa gleich gross war. Ihr Vater war lange der einzige Mann gewesen, den Kinana je gekannt hatte und einen anderen kennenzulernen, der so anders gebaut war als er, war schon irritierend. Als Cobra nicht schon genügen würde, Jellal, Midnight, Racer und Hoteye waren auch alle verschieden gebaut und diese Feststellung bewies Kinana noch mehr, wie unwissend sie eigentlich war.

„Warum bist du so früh zurück?", fragte sie nach einer Weile um sich bemerkbar zu machen. Cobra blickte sie an, legte das Was-Auch-Immer-Der-Name-War auf den Boden und fragte grinsend: „Wolltest du, dass ich erst später heim komme?"

„Nein, das nicht", protestierte Kinana und errötete kurz. „Es ist nur, dass Angel gesagt hat, dass…"

„Dass Männer lange brauchen, wenn sie mit Freunden trinken gehen? Hör nicht auf sie, sie übertreibt bloss gerne. Ist eine Gewohnheit aus Kindertagen. Angel musste ihre kleine Schwester immer vor ihren Eltern schützen."

„Wie das denn?", fragte Kinana überrascht. Es war das erste Mal, dass Cobra ihr etwas über die Vergangenheit einer seiner Kameraden erzählte. Normalerweise blieben alle sieben wage wenn sie solche Fragen stellte und Kinana respektierte sie zu sehr um weiter nachzubohren, obwohl ihre Neugierde sehr gross war. Doch einiges erfuhr sie halt schon, wenn die anderen um den Esstisch diskutierten. So hatte sie erfahren, dass früher eine gewisse Ultear die Chefin von Crime Sorciere gewesen war, dass Hoteye einen kleinen Bruder hatte den er manchmal besuchte und dass Jellal vor ein paar Jahren mit einer gewissen Erza Scarlett zusammen gewesen war und die Beziehung schlimm geendet hatte. Doch wie schlimm wollte er nicht sagen und sie konnte es irgendwie nachvollziehen.

Ausserdem wusste nun ihre wahren Namen, doch da Angel, Racer, Midnight und Hoteye bei ihren Spitznamen bleiben wollten, nannte Kinana sie auch so. Nur Jellal und Meldy nannte sie beim wahren Namen, da sie ja keinen anderen hatten. Und Cobra nannte sie auch Erik, weil er sich so vorgestellt hatte und er es ihr erlaubt hatte.

„Naja, es ist nicht nötig, dass du alle Details weiss", antwortete Cobra auf ihre vorhin gestellte Frage. „Aber ich kann es dir mal grob erzählen. Angels Eltern waren sehr… anspruchsvoll was ihre Kinder anging. Angel war sozusagen die perfekte Tochter, die in ihren Augen alles konnte. Aber ihre Schwester… Yukino hätte eigentlich ein Sohn sein sollen, doch stattdessen war sie ein Mädchen. In den Augen von Papi und Mami hat Yukino den Platz des Sohnes gestohlen und sie war immer schlechter als die Ältere. Angel hat sie immer in Schutz genommen, doch es hat nichts genutzt."

Cobra machte kurz eine Pause, als ob er genau überlegte, wie er die restliche Geschichte erzählen sollte. Wahrscheinlich lag sie in der Epoche vor Crime Sorciere, über die er und die anderen nicht reden wollten. Kinana wollte ihm schon sagen, dass er nicht weiter zu erzählen brauchte, doch er fuhr fort: „Nach einem… Unfall starben die Eltern und die Schwestern wurden getrennt. Angel kam nach Crime Sorciere und vor zwei Jahren hat sie ihre Schwester wieder gefunden. Yukino geht auf die Universität von Fairy Tail, hat einen Nebenjob als Floristin und ist mit einem Mitstudenten so gut wie verlobt. Rogue Cheney, der auch ein grosser Kendo-Kämpfer ist."

„Weiss Yukino denn, welchen Beruf ihre Schwester ausübt?", fragte Kinana vorsichtig nach. Cobra sah sie mit einem undefinierbaren Blick an, bevor er resigniert mit einem Seufzer antwortete: „Ich denke schon. Angel hatte noch nie Geheimnisse vor ihrer Schwester. Aber selbst wenn, Yukino würde es niemals über die Dächer schreien. Zudem bezweifle ich, dass sie alles weiss. Einiges müssen wir im Beruf geheim halten. Sogar vor unseren Angehörigen."

„Hast du denn noch Familie ausserhalb von Crime Sorciere?"

„Nein."

Die Antwort klang hart, fast wütend. Kinana zuckte erschrocken zusammen. Cobra war sonst geduldig mit ihr, aber hier hatte sie wohl ein Fettnäpfchen erwischt. Was war wohl mit seiner Familie passiert, dass er so reagierte? Hatte er jeglichen Kontakt mit ihnen abgebrochen, aus welchem Grund auch immer? Oder hatte Cobra überhaupt keine Familie mehr? Was auch immer seine Motiven war, dass Thema war unangenehm für ihn und Kinana hauchte eine schüchterne Entschuldigung.

„Du brauchst dich nicht zu entschuldigen. Es war ja zu erwarten, dass du früher oder später solche Fragen stellen würdest", erwiderte Cobra tröstend. Mit einer Hand rieb er sich am Hinterkopf, schien sich an etwas zu erinnern. „Es ist nur so… ich erinnere mich nicht gerne an die Zeit vor Crime Sorciere. Eines Tages werde ich dir davon erzählen… Aber jetzt bin nicht dafür bereit."

„Lass dir Zeit, Erik", flüsterte Kinana bloss als Antwort. Ihre Erleichterung, dass er es ihr nicht übel nahm, war weitaus grösser als ihre Neugierde auf seine Geheimnisse.

„Komm mit."

Kinana zuckte erschrocken zusammen und starrte Cobra an, der ihr eine Hand entgegen streckte. Sein Blick war gleichzeitig abwartend und entschlossen. Trotzdem blieb die Lilahaarige wie erstarrt, verstand seine plötzliche Aufforderung nicht.

„Was?"

„Komm einfach mit."

Zögernd griff sie nach seiner Hand. Was immer durch seinen Kopf gegangen, so schlimm konnte es auch nicht sein. Sie vertraute ihn, dass er nichts Gemeines vorhatte. Allerdings hatte sie keine Ahnung von dem, was ihm so spontan eingefallen war.

Kinana quiekte auf, als er sie einfach hinter sich herzog und hinaus in den Gang ging. Sie durchquerten das untere Stockwerk, gingen die Wendeltreppe hinauf in die Wohnung. Wollte er sie etwa in sein Zimmer bringen und ihr dort etwas zeigen?

Das hatte er jedoch nicht vor, denn zu Kinanas Erstaunen ging er an seinem Zimmer vorbei, sowie an ihres. Auch dem Wohnzimmer, in dem Racer und Angel sich gerade um die Fernbedienung stritten, würdigte er keines Blickes. Als beide schliesslich die Küche, wo Hoteye gerade das ziemlich späte Abendessen zubereitete, hinter sich liessen, wagte Kinana es zu fragen: „Erik, wohin führst du mich?"

„Wirst du schon sehen", antwortete er bloss wage. Und lachte, als Kinana wegen seiner unklaren Antwort ein Schmollgesicht zog. Welches jedoch schnell wieder verschwand als sie bei einer Tür in einem winzigen Seitenflur ankamen, die Kinana noch gar nicht kannte. Hinter dieser befand sich eine Wendeltreppe, die noch schmaler war als jene die zum unteren Stockwerk führte.

Ohne zu zögernd stieg Cobra die schmale Treppe hinauf, Kinana immer noch hinter sich ziehend. Nun da sie an einem Ort war den sie nicht kannte, war ihre Neugier endgültig geweckt. Was wollte denn Cobra ihr nun zeigen?

Auf die Antwort musste sie nicht lange warten. Es hatte nur ein paar Sekunden gedauert bis sie am Ende der Treppe eine schmale Tür erreichten. Was befand sich dahinter? Bevor sie Cobra genau dies fragen konnte, drehte er sich zu ihr um und sagte grinsend: „Könntest du bitte die Augen zu machen? Es wird somit besser wirken, glaub mir."

Was würde besser wirken? Gerne hätte sie protestiert, doch eigentlich gab es keinen spezifischen Grund dazu. Ausserdem wollte sie unbedingt wissen was Cobra mit ihr vorhatte, also tat sie wie ihr geheissen. Sie würde es sowieso bald erfahren.

Cobra liess ihre Hand nicht los, doch sie hörte wie die Tür sich mit einem quietschenden Geräusch öffnete. Er zog sie weiter und sie kreischte kurz auf, als ein kalter Lufthauch ihr ins Gesicht blies. Waren sie etwa draussen, auf dem Dach des Hochhauses? Naja, eine andere Alternative gab es nicht, trotzdem wunderte sie, warum Cobra sie hierher gebracht hatte. Sie hatte sich noch nie für das Dach interessiert. Alle anderen, vor allem Angel und Racer hatten gesagt, dass es dort oben nichts interessantes gab.

Hatten sie dann alle Unrecht? Cobra brachte sie doch nicht umsonst hierher. Irgendetwas musste es also doch geben, wofür es sich lohnen würde aufs Dach zu gehen.

Sie gingen noch ein paar Schritte, Kinana hörte die typischen Stadtgeräusche wie aus weiter Ferne. Waren das Autofahrer, die unten auf der Strasse hupten? Fuhr nicht gerade die Stadtbahn vorbei? Und diese Melodie, klang das nicht wie eine Werbung der Firma Mermaid Heel, welches wahrscheinlich aus dem übergrossen Fernseher auf der Strasse kam? Man hörte es bis hier hinauf und dabei war das Hochhaus, in dem Crime Sorciere quartierte, nicht gerade klein.

Plötzlich blieb Cobra so abrupt stehen, dass die Lilahaarige beinahe stolperte. Doch bevor sie protestieren konnte, hörte sie den jungen Mann sagen: „Und jetzt Augen auf."

Kinana tat wie aufgefordert. Und hätte beinahe die Augen wieder geschlossen, als ein helles Licht sie beinahe blendete. Stattdessen blinzelte sie und versuchte ihre Umgebung zu erkennen.

Rasch wurde ihre Sicht klarer und was sie nun sah raubte ihr den Atem. Vor ihr sah sie die Stadt von Magnolia by Night. Alle Hochhäuser schienen zu leuchten, sowohl durch die noch zahlreichen hellen Fenstern als auch durch die Strassenlaternen, den Lichtern der Autos, dem grossen Strassenfernseher und den beleuchteten Werbeplakaten, welche sie jedoch nur erkennen konnte weil Cobra und sie ziemlich nah am Rande des flachen Dachs standen. Normalerweise wäre sie verängstigt zurück gewichen, denn es war ziemlich hoch oben. Doch jetzt dachte sie nicht mal daran.

Dieses Meer aus Licht war einfach atemberaubend. Fast als ob man hier auf dem Dach in Licht badete. War es etwa so, wenn man in der Stadt lebte und dann noch ganz oben?

„Wie einen Sternenmeer", hauchte die Lilahaarige hingerissen. „Als ob die Sternen auf die Erde gekommen wären..."

„Ist mal eine sehr poetische Beschreibung", lachte Cobra. Nicht wie sonst zynisch oder sarkastisch, wie sie es von ihm gewohnt war, sondern ein wirklich amüsiertes, zärtliches Lachen. Strahlend drehte sich Kinana zu ihm um und erstarrte kurz, als sie bemerkte, dass er immer noch mit nacktem Oberkörper war. Sie wollte schon fragen, ob er fror, es war recht frisch hier oben. Doch Cobra schien ihre Gedanken zu hören, denn er schüttelte bloss den Kopf und lächelte sie beruhigend an. Kinana lächelte schliesslich zurück und stellte nun eine andere Frage, die ihr nun seit ein paar Minuten auf den Lippen brannte: „Warum wolltest du mir diesen Ort zeigen, Erik?"

„Einerseits war es ein spontaner Einfall", grinste Cobra, bevor er wieder ernst wurde. „Weiss du... ich komme manchmal hier, wenn mir Erinnerungen von früher plagen oder wenn ich einfach eine Auszeit brauche. Sieht mir wahrscheinlich nicht ähnlich, doch in solchen Momenten tut es mir einfach gut hierher zu kommen, den Geräuschen zu lauschen und im Sternenmeer, wie du so schön sagst, einzutauchen. Hört sich zwar blöd an, aber es macht mir gute Laune."

„Ich finde nicht, dass es blöd klingt", kicherte Kinana. Sie konnte verstehen, warum er hierher kam wenn ihm etwas plagte oder er sich schlicht nicht gut fühlte. Dieser Ort hatte etwas an sich, was einem gute Laune brachte und wo man sich einfach nur gut fühlen musste. Vielleicht nur wenn die Nacht gefallen war, am Tage war es hier bestimmt nicht so schön wie jetzt, doch das war ihr eigentlich egal. „Ich denke, ich werde gerne wieder kommen."

„Das hatte ich vielleicht auch im Sinn", murmelte Cobra leise. Als Kinana ihn fragend anblickte, setzte er schnell hinzu: „Die anderen interessieren sich nicht für das Dach. Bis jetzt fand ich es auch gut so, somit hatte ich einen Ort nur für mich allein. Doch mit dir würde ich ihn gerne teilen. Ich denke, auch du brauchst einen solchen Ort um dich wohler zu fühlen. Wegen deiner Eltern und deiner ungewöhnlichen Situation, du weisst schon..."

Gegen Ende war er etwas verlegen geworden und rieb sich am Hinterkopf. So hatte Kinana ihn noch nie erlebt und sie fand es unheimlich süss von ihm. Sie würde sicher hierher wiederkommen, wenn sie sich wieder grosse Sorge um ihre Eltern machte. Und vielleicht könnte sie auch manchmal hinkommen, wenn Cobra hier war, einfach um Zeit mit ihm zu verbringen. Sie liebte seine Gesellschaft, aber jetzt noch mehr als in den letzten zwei Wochen.

„Es hat allerdings einen entscheidenden Nachteil. Man kann die Sterne nicht sehen", sprach Cobra weiter und dieses Mal hatte er wieder zu seiner gewohnten Souveränität zurück gefunden. Kinana nickte bloss. Das war etwas, was ihr am Leben in der Stadt nicht gefiel. Wegen den vielen Lichtern wurden die Sterne unsichtbar. Auf dem Land war es das Gegenteil gewesen. Wie oft hatten ihre Eltern sie in der Nacht zu einem nahen Hügel gebracht und ihr alle Sternen und Sternbilder erklärt. Diese Momente hatte sie so sehr geliebt und vielleicht hätte es ihr gut getan hier die Sternen zu sehen, einfach um sich Eldor und Lital wieder nahe zu fühlen. In der Stadt war dies leider nicht möglich. Aber...

„Hier sehen die Lichter aus wie ein Sternenmeer. Dann ist es weniger schlimm, dass man sie nicht sehen kann", erwiderte sie lächelnd. Cobra antwortete nicht, hielt einfach weiterhin ihre Hand. Erst jetzt fiel Kinana auf, dass sie sich gar nicht losgelassen haben. War es ihm unangenehm? Kinana wollte schon loslassen, doch Cobra hielt sie weiterhin fest, verstärkte sogar den Griff um ihre Hand.

Stark, aber nicht brutal, sondern irgendwie sanft und schützend zugleich. Die Lilahaarige lächelte. Es war das erste Mal seit sie hier lebte, dass sie sich wirklich wieder geborgen fühlte. Früher war es mit ihren Eltern und auch ein wenig mit den Tieren gewesen. Aber hier, mit Cobra der ihre Hand hielt, war es irgendwie dasselbe wie früher.


	5. Erza

**Erza**

„Angel, jetzt übertreibst du", brummte Meldy genervt, während die Weisshaarige sie und Kinana hinter sich zog, auf eine Unterwäsche- und Nachthemd-Boutique hinlaufend.

Kinana selber war nicht wirklich begeistert von der Idee, noch mehr Unterwäsche zu kaufen. Dank den beiden Frauen von Crime Sorciere hatte sie ja schon genug davon. Das hatte sie Angel auch gesagt, doch diese hatte ihre Aussage mit den Worten abgetan, dass „ihre jetzige Unterwäsche zwar gut für den normalen Alltag wäre, aber sie etwas besseres brauchte um Männer zu verführen".

Die Lilahaarige verstand nicht, wie man Männer mit gewisser Unterwäsche verführen konnte. Und warum man das tat. Ihr Vater hatte sich nicht wegen der Unterwäsche in ihrer Mutter verliebt und ihre Mutter hatte ihren Vater sicher nicht mit so etwas verführt. Oder? Naja, Kinana glaubte es natürlich nicht. Aber sie musste zugeben, dass weder Eldor und Lital viel über die Zeit vor ihrer Geburt oder von ihrem früherem Leben erzählt hatten. Sie wusste, dass ihre Eltern sehr ineinander verliebt waren, jeden Tag hatte sie einen neuen Beweis vor Augen gehabt. Aber wie kam es dazu, dass sich Eldor und Lital ineinander verliebt hatten? Das war ein Geheimnis… wieder einmal.

Doch bevor Kinana sich wieder Fragen stellen konnte, auf die sie wahrscheinlich nie eine Antwort bekommen würde, befand sie sich schon mit Angel und Meldy in der Boutique. Himmel, sah es edel darin aus. Alles modern und glänzend, die Wände weiss gestrichen und kleine Kronleuchter beleuchteten den Raum. Die Regalen, Spiegel und Ständer sahen aus, als ob sie jede zehn Minuten poliert wurden. Von irgendwo her erklang Musik. Ein Lied von Sting Eucliffe, der wohl beliebteste Sänger im Land, vor allem bei den Frauen. Angel und Meldy waren grosse Fans von ihm.

Hinter der Ladentheke stand eine pinkhaarige Frau, die so edle Kleidung trug, dass Kinana das Gefühl hatte, sie würde auf einen Ball gehen. Das konnten doch keine Alltagskleider sein, welche diese Frau da trug! Kinana blinzelte zu Meldy rüber, doch obwohl sie anscheinend ebenfalls zum ersten Mal in dieser Boutique war, schien sie nicht schockiert über die Kleidung der Frau zu sein. Manchmal verstand Kinana die Welt ausserhalb von Crime Sorciere nicht mehr.

„Ach, meine liebe Angel, schön dich wieder zu sehen. Wie geht es dir denn so?", fragte die Verkäuferin mit einem so zuckersüssem Lächeln, dass es selbst Kinana fast schlecht wurde. War diese Frau immer so zu Kunden oder war es schlichtweg ihre Persönlichkeit?

Angel war anscheinend eine sehr gute Stammkundin, den sie antwortete sofort: „Hallo, Sherry. Danke gut. Hier bin ich heute vor allem für meine beiden Freundinnen hier, sie brauchen etwas Hilfe um ihre Körper besser in den Vordergrund zu stellen."

„Das kann ich verstehen…", sagte Sherry mit einem spöttischen Blick, der Kinanas einfaches grünes Kleid und Meldys schwarze Leggins mit farbigen Streifen, dem Patchwork-Mini-Rock und dem schwarzen Grinsekatze-Lächeln-Top streifte. Dass Meldy manchmal komische Blicke auf sich zog war normal, sie lachte ja immer als erste über ihren extravaganten Kleidungsgeschmack. Doch Kinana verstand den Spott über ihr eigenes Kleid nicht. Es war schlicht geschnitten und angenehm, und Grün passte ihr immer, hatte Cobra ihr immer versichert. Warum schien es also dieser Verkäuferin nicht zu gefallen?

Kinana konnte sich nicht länger darüber den Kopf zerbrechen, denn Angel zog sie und Meldy schon durch die Regalen, nahm einzelne Stücke heraus, präsentierte sie und kommentierte, ob sie ihren Freundinnen gingen oder nicht.

„Scharlachrot passt nicht zu dir, Meldy. Beisst sich zu sehr mit deiner Haarfarbe. Orange sollte man besser auch lassen und bei Gelb sollte man auf die verschiedenen Schattierungen aufpassen."

Meldy seufzte, bevor sie ruhig protestierte: „Wir reden hier von UNTERWÄSCHE, Angel. Die sieht man ja normalerweise nicht, also ist es egal welche Farbe es hat und ob diese Farbe mir passt. Ausserdem, mir ist es egal, ob ein Mann meine Unterwäsche mag oder nicht."

„Nicht, wenn es sich um Midnight handelt, da wird es dir sicher nicht egal sein", entgegnete Angel genervt und sofort war Meldy still. Kinana sah sie fassungslos an. Meldy war eine lebhafte Persönlichkeit, genauso stur wie Angel, und jemand, der es immer schaffte das letzte Wort zu haben, sogar gegenüber Jellal. Noch nie hatte sie Meldy so wortlos gesehen. Hatte es mit Angels Antwort zu tun? Was war denn zwischen ihr und Midnight? Kinana hatte nichts Spezielles gemerkt, doch sie lebte noch nicht lange mit Crime Sorciere zusammen und kannte die Mitglieder natürlich noch nicht ganz.

Angel schien ihre provokante Antwort zu bereuen (auf ihre Art), denn ihr Blick wurde weicher und sie sagte: „Weinrot könnte noch gehen, es beisst nicht so mit Pink und gibt dir immer rosige Wangen. Hier, probier dieses Ensemble. Oh, und das königsblaue, diese Farbe hast du doch schon immer gemocht."

So sehr sie sich gegenseitig auf die Palme gingen, die beiden Freundinnen konnten manchmal trotzdem friedlich miteinander umgehen. Kinana kannte die Mitglieder von Crime Sorciere trotz der kurzen Zeit schon gut genug um zu wissen, dass sie sich ehrlich mochten. Auch wenn auch wenn niemand ausser Hoteye dies gerne zugab und sie sich oft stritten.

Meldys Augen leuchteten, als sie die beiden Ensembles sah, welche Angel ihr präsentierte. Sofort nahm sie diese an und verschwand in einer der drei Umkleidekabinen. Die Weisshaarige lächelte zufrieden, bevor sie sich zu Kinana umdrehte.

„Und jetzt zu dir. Dir würden wahrscheinlich am besten verschiedene Violet- und Grüntöne passen. Am besten dunklere Farben, dein Teint würde dadurch regelrecht strahlen. Hellere Farben könnten wir auch riskieren, das unterstreicht deine zärtliche Natur. Aber nicht so blasse Farben, dass sie fast weiss sind. Blaugrün könnte dir auch noch gehen. Blau vielleicht auch, aber das würde schwer herausstechen mit deiner Haarfarbe. Rot könnte gehen, allerdings kein knalliges, das würde wieder beissen. Gelb passt natürlich perfekt zu deinen violetten Haaren, aber du hast einfach nicht die richtige Persönlichkeit für diese Farbe. Orange ist zu grell und deine Haare sind so dunkel, dass du Weiss allein nicht gut tragen kannst, da brauchst du schon andere Farben dazu. Rosa passt schon wieder, allerdings mag ich diese Farbe selber nicht. Viel zu kitschig und mädchenhaft, sieht man bei jedem Frauenklischee. Aber sie passt dir. Naja, verschieben wir auf später, für dich sollten wir uns vor allem auf Grün und Violett konzentrieren."

Kinana hörte bloss stumm zu, während Angel sie weiterhin nachdenklich betrachtete. Sie wüsste gar nicht, was sie widersprechen konnte, sie hatte ja keine Gegenargumente. Ausserdem meinte es Angel es nur gut, obwohl sie eine ziemlich direkte, herrische Art hatte um dies zu zeigen.

„Du bist hübsch, mit etwas Hilfe könntest du es leicht mit Männer haben", referierte die Weisshaarige nachdenklich weiter: „Naja, nicht so schön wie ich, aber du hast eine süsse Seite, die gefällt. Eigentlich sollte man dich etwas mehr sexy machen."

„Aber ich möchte doch keine Männer verführen!", fand Kinana endlich die Kraft zu widersprechen. Doch Angel zuckte bloss mit den Schultern: „Wer sagt denn, dass du mehreren gefallen sollst? Naja, das wirst du sicher, aber da du eindeutig nicht der Typ für One-Night-Stand bist, ist das eher unwichtig. Doch wenn du einen Freund hast, solltest du dich von deiner besten Seite zeigen, damit er dich nicht nur liebt, sondern auch begehrt und ins Bett kriegt."

Ins… Bett kriegen? Kinana wurde augenblicklich scharlachrot. Angel redete so, als würden sie sich über Gott und die Welt unterhalten. Tat man es denn so, in der Welt ausserhalb des Hofes ihrer Eltern? So unwissend war Kinana natürlich nicht. Je mehr sie sich in eine junge Frau verwandelt hatte, desto mehr hatte ihre Mutter ihr ein paar Mal erklärt, was eine junge Frau wissen sollte. Doch Lital war immer sehr vorsichtig mit diesem Thema umgegangen, sodass ihre Tochter leider immer noch sehr naiv, unwissend und schüchtern war, was solchen Sachen angingen.

Angel bemerkte ihre Unruhe sofort, doch sie schien sich nicht daran zu stören. Stattdessen erklärte sie weiter: „Du hast lange ausserhalb der Welt gelebt und du bist schon alt genug um zu wissen, wie du einem Mann gefallen kannst. An der Persönlichkeit kann man natürlich nichts enden, aber du musst lernen, deinen Körper zur Geltung zu bringen. Unterwäsche gehört dazu, aber auch Kleider, Schminke, Frisur… Es ist wirklich blöd, dass du kurze Haare hast. Es sieht gut aus, aber wie ich meiner kleinen Schwester schon immer sagte, eine Frau sollte immer lange Haare haben."

Kinana nickte fast automatisch, obwohl sie lieber die Augen verdreht hätte. Nichts zum ersten Mal hörte sie Angels Meinung über Frauen und lange Haare. Die Weisshaarige sah ihre Meinung schon fast als Tatsache an. Dabei hatte sie vor ein paar Jahren etwas ganz anderes gesagt. Cobra hatte Kinana Fotos von Angel gezeigt, als sie noch kurze Haare trug. Damals war ihre Meinung, das kurze Haare halfen, einen Schwanenhals noch anziehender zu machen. Angel war das Aussehen schon immer wichtig gewesen, aber nur mit den Haaren änderte sie immer wieder ihre Meinung.

„Naja, meine Schwester trägt ihre Haare trotzdem lieber kurz und wenn es ihrem Rogue gefällt, ihr Problem", plapperte Angel weiter. „Aber überleg mal deine Haare wachsen zu lassen. Sie wären sicher glatt, dass ist heutzutage Mode. Du bist schön schlank und hast tolle Formen, aber das haben noch einige Frauen. Du musst sie echt auf originelle Weise zur Geltung zeigen, damit du abhebst. Was deine Augen angehen… hach, du hast ja keine Ahnung welches Glück du hast. Smaragdgrün, zwischen rund und mandelförmig, immer so schön strahlend. Allein damit hast du bei Männer Glück!"

Kinana betrachtete Angel fassungslos an. War das gerade ein Kompliment gewesen? Ein Kompliment über ein Teil ihres Aussehens? Das machte Angel sonst nie, sah sie sich ja selber als Schönheit an und war eher geizig und etwas neidisch, wenn es um das tolle Aussehen anderer Frauen ging. Doch Angel hatte ihr ein Kompliment gemacht und nicht mal ein neidischer Unterton war heraus zu hören gewesen. Als ob sie Kinanas Augen ehrlich bewunderte. Angel überraschte sie auch immer wieder, genau wie jeder andere in Crime Sorciere. Kinana konnte als Dank nur lächeln, auch wenn Angels Meinung über Schönheit und Männer sie schlecht überzeugen konnte.

Früher hatte Kinana sich nie gefragt, ob sie schön war oder nicht. Sie kannte ja nur ihre Eltern und die Tiere des Hofes. Doch jetzt, wo sie mit Crime Sorciere zusammen lebte… Diese Frage war ihr nun bewusst geworden, aber es war ihr irgendwie unhöflich vorgekommen, ihr Aussehen mit dem der anderen Frauen zu vergleichen. Doch Angel war auch nicht unbedingt eine höfliche Person.

„Ah, mit einem Lächeln bist du gleich noch hübscher. Hier, diese Dessous hier würden dir perfekt passen, probier sie mal an. Du weisst doch schon, wie eine Umkleidekabine funktioniert. Ich werde mal bei den Nachthemden nachschauen. Mein kürzestes Nachthemd ist immer noch zu lang und eines der bodenlangen ist nicht zu tief ausgeschnitten."

Kinana schüttelte nur den Kopf, während sie der Weisshaarigen nachschaute, bis sie zwischen den Regalen verschwunden war. Das war schon wieder die typische Angel, die sie in den letzten zwei Wochen kennen gelernt hatte.

Etwas ratlos betrachtete sie die Ensembles, die Angel ihr in die Hand gedrückt hatte. Darunter befand sich ein Dunkelviolettes, ein helles, zartes Lilafarbiges, eines in Apfelgrün, eines in Smaragdgrün, dazu noch ein helles blaugrünes und ein rotes, nicht knallig und eher dunkel, allerdings immer noch etwas heller als Weinrot. So nervig Angel auch sein konnte, sie hatte trotz allem einen guten Geschmack. Kinana verstand zwar immer noch nicht, warum und wie sie damit Männer verführen konnte, aber sie hatte einfach ein butterweiches Herz und die Geste der Weisshaarigen fand sie rührend.

Kinana sah sich kurz in der Boutique um. Angel war immer noch bei den ganz kurzen Nachthemden, Meldy war noch nicht aus der Umkleidekabine gekommen und Sherry war mit einer weiteren Kundin beschäftigt, einer hübschen Blonden mit braunen Augen. Sherry schien sie zu kennen, vielleicht auch eine Stammkundin. Allerdings hatten beide Frauen eine verspannte Haltung und das Lächeln der beide wirkte starr und etwas künstlich. Hatten die beiden Probleme miteinander?

Kinana beschäftigte sich allerdings nicht länger damit, es ging ihr ja nichts an. Sie wollte mal diese Dessous ausprobieren und ging zu den Umkleide-Kabinen. Sie sahen wirklich toll aus, aber die Lilahaarige hoffte, dass sie vor allem bequem waren. Unterwäsche trug man ja den ganzen Tag, da wäre es blöd wenn sie unangenehm wären.

Auf dem Weg kam sie an einem Regal mit langen Nachthemden vorbei. Kinana wäre wahrscheinlich ohne grosse Beachtung, wenn ihr nicht etwas aufgefallen wäre. Es war ein bodenlanges, schneeweisses Nachthemd mit schmalen Trägern und einem Ausschnitt, der weder zu tief noch zu gering war. Er zeigte genug, um "den Körper hervorzuheben", wie Angel sagen würde, ohne jedoch zu viel zu zeigen. Doch das spezielle war die smaragdgrüne Schlange, die sich um das ganze Nachthemd schlängelte und dessen Kopf unter dem rechten Träger ankam. Die Schlange sah aus wie ein Mosaik aus kleinen Smaragden, ansonsten war das Nachthemd bloss schlicht, aber elegant.

Kinana gefiel es besonders, vor allem wegen der Schlange. Diese Tiere hatten sie schon als kleines Kind immer fasziniert, allerdings hatte sie auch schreckliche Angst davor gehabt. Seit sie mit Crime Sorciere zusammen lebte hatte sich ihre Angst allerdings gelegt. Dank Cobra, der selber fasziniert von Schlangen war. Er hatte sie mehrmals in den Zoo mitgenommen und gemeinsam hatten sie sich verschiedene Schlangen angesehen. Cobra hatte ihr dabei vieles über diese Tiere erklärt und vor vier Tagen war sie sogar bereit gewesen, eine kleine Schlange zu streicheln. Eine ungiftige, aber das war schon ein grosser Schritt für sie gewesen. Wieder etwas, was sie Cobra zu verdanken hatte.

„Ob es ihm wohl gefallen würde?", murmelte Kinana, während sie das Nachthemd langsam vom Regal nahm. Sofort errötete sie. Warum stellte sie sich überhaupt diese Frage? Sie wusste keine Antwort darauf und lieber wollte sie nicht darüber nachdenken, denn es brachte sie durcheinander und als unerfahrener Neuling wollte sie lieber darauf verzichten.

Eine Stunde später – Angel hatte natürlich vier Einkaufstaschen gefüllt – waren die drei Freundinnen auf dem Weg nach Hause. Die Boutique war nicht sehr weit entfernt gewesen, also waren sie zu Fuss hingegangen. War vielleicht auch besser so, denn sonst hätte Angel sicher darauf bestanden zu fahren… Kinana hatte sie noch nie beim Fahren erlebt, doch wenn die Schilderungen der anderen über Angels Fahrkünsten wahr waren, wollte sie lieber auf dieses Erlebnis verzichten. Midnight zum Beispiel war anscheinend beim ersten und letzten Mal ins Krankenhaus gelandet.

Alle drei redeten miteinander, als plötzlich Meldy zusammen zuckte und ein scharlachrotes Auto beobachtete, welches vor dem Hochhaus parkiert war, in dem Crime Sorciere seinen Standort hatte. Ihre grünen Augen weiteten sich erschrocken auf, bevor sie die Stirn runzelte.

„Oh scheisse."

„Ist ein Monat schon vorüber? Ich hatte sie erst nächste Woche erwartet", erwiderte Angel, ungewöhnlich ernst und besorgt. Auch sie betrachtete das rote Auto, als handelte es sich um ein Tier, dem man besser nicht zu nahe trat.

„Du weisst doch, dass es dafür keinen fixen Termin gibt. Sie kommt wenn sie will. Jellal tut mir jetzt schon Leid", murmelte Meldy betrübt.

„Was ist denn los?", fragte Kinana, die natürlich nicht wissen konnte, was los war. Sie verstand die Reaktion ihrer Freundinnen nicht, hatte sie die beiden doch noch nie so besorgt erlebt. Schlimm konnte es ja nicht sein, aber sie hatte das Gefühl, dass es etwas unangenehm sein würde. Aber so sehr sie nachdachte, sie konnte sich nichts vorstellen, was den beiden solche Sorgen bereiten konnte.

Angel drehte sich zu ihr um und sagte sarkastisch: „Nichts besonderes, Jellals _reizende_ Ex-Freundin ist bloss wieder zu Besuch, wie jeden Monat."

 **Xxx**

„Ich kann es immer noch nicht fassen, dass du so tust, als ob nie etwas passiert wäre! Die Geheimnisse die du vor mir hattest und dann noch Simons Tod! Als ob er und ich dir nie etwas bedeutet hätten!", erklang die Stimme der rothaarigen Furie durch Jellals geschlossene Bürotür. Cobra hätte sich am liebsten die Ohren zugehalten.

Er, Racer, Midnight und Hoteye standen im Flur vor Jellals Büro und hielten sich bereit einzuspringen, sollte dieser monatliche Streit vielleicht eskalieren. Bis jetzt war das noch nie passiert, doch mit Erza sollte man sich auf alles gefasst machen.

Das war auch der einzige Grund, warum sie bei jedem von Erzas Besuchen hier standen und diesem _liebevollen_ Gespräch zuhören durften. Cobra würde natürlich darauf verzichtet, war es doch jeden Monat immer wieder dasselbe. „Blablabla, du hast mir nie vertraut und wahrscheinlich nie geliebt" und „Blablabla, wegen dir ist Simon tot" und „Blablabla, bedeuten dich die Personen, die dir nahestehen, überhaupt etwas" und so weiter und so fort.

Cobra konnte die beiden einfach nicht verstehen. Konnten sie denn nicht über den anderen hinweg kommen? So katastrophal wie ihre Beziehung war, ist es nicht überraschend, dass sie sich getrennt haben. Trotzdem kamen sie immer wieder in Kontakt. Ungefähr einmal pro Monat kam Erza vorbei, um ihren Ex anzuschreien und Antworten zu verlangen, die sie sowieso nie erhalten würde. Sie sollte sich besser endlich einen neuen Freund holen, obwohl der arme Kerl Cobra jetzt schon Leid tat.

Und Jellal... tja, aus seinem Boss konnte man nie wirklich schlau werden. Selbst Meldy konnte sein Verhalten meistens nicht nachvollziehen. Wer konnte das auch? Jellal war zwar von Erza getrennt und machte immer wieder klar, dass er ihr unwürdig war. Und trotzdem behielt er in einer kleinen Truhe in seinem Zimmer alle Sachen, die aus der Zeit der Beziehung mit Erza stammten. Jedes Foto, jedes Kinoticket, jeder Brief, jede Restaurantrechnung bewachte er wie sein grösster Schatz.

Also wirklich, wie konnte er immer noch in ihr verliebt sein, nachdem er ihr so viel verheimlicht und sie so oft angelogen hatte? Zu diesem Teil war es tatsächlich seine Schuld, denn Erza hatte eine schwere Kindheit gehabt, vor allem wegen ihrer Mutter, und sie hätte jemanden gebraucht, dem sie zu hundert Prozent hätte trauen können. Zu blöd auch, dass sie sich ausgerechnet in einem ehemaligen Verbrecher und nun Grenzwächter verliebt hatte. Aber sie war eine starke Frau, sie hätte diesen Beruf und Jellals Vergangenheit akzeptiert... aber versucht das mal Jellal zu erklären.

Trotzdem war auch nicht ganz Jellals Schuld. Er hatte sie auch nur beschützen wollen. Und wegen ihrer schweren Kindheit war Erza jemand, der Tragödien und komplizierte Situationen nur schwer aushalten konnte. Sie hatte fast einen Kontrolldrang und Jellal hatte sie nie kontrollieren können. Jedenfalls nicht so, wie sie es gerne wollte.

Dann war Simon ins Spiel getreten. Er war ein gemeinsamer Freund von Jellal und Erza gewesen, in der Rothaarigen war er sogar verliebt gewesen (armer Kerl). Gegen Ende der Beziehung war er sogar Erzas Vertrauter geworden und hatte auch viel mit Jellal geredet. Cobra hatte diesen Kerl nur ganz flüchtig gekannt, doch ein so treuer Freund hatten Jellal und Erza wirklich gebraucht. Vielleicht hätte er auch ihre katastrophale Beziehung wieder gerade biegen können. Aber dann war dieser wirklich dumme Unfall gekommen, der Simon das Leben gekostet hatte.

Ausser Jellal wusste niemand, was damals passiert war, aber es hatte Erza total fertig gemacht. Sie hatte ihm die Schuld von Simons Tod gegeben, es Wunder dass ihm nicht auch noch beschuldigt hatte, ihr gemeinsamer Freund ermordet zu haben.

Seither waren sie getrennt und trotzdem kam es immer wieder zu diesen monatlichen Treffen. Erza wollte einfach die Wahrheit über Jellal, Crime Sorciere und Simons Tod erfahren oder sonst einfach Jellal jegliche Schuld für was-weiss-ich zu geben.

„Wie konnte ich mich nur in einem so kalten, herzlosen Mann wie dich verlieben? Und was ist denn Crime Sorciere WIRKLICH für eine Firma? Spezieller Hilfedienst, meine Fresse! Das kannst du meinetwegen anderen glauben lassen, aber nicht mich! Halte mich nicht für dumm, hier ist etwas faul! Deine Angestellten sind alles ehemalige Schwerverbrecher, ich habe doch Recherchen gemacht! Was hat das zu bedeuten, Jellal? Wirst du mich gefälligst antworten?"

„Erza, ich habe dir schon mehrmals die Antwort gegeben, die du zu wissen brauchst. Mehr kann ich nicht sagen und ich möchte mich bitte nicht wiederholen."

„Du meine Güte, schon wieder dieses Argument von wegen, wir sind ehemalige Verbrecher. Das bringt sie immer wieder", erklang plötzlich Angels Stimme im Flur. Die vier Männer drehten sich zu ihr um. Tatsächlich kam die Weisshaarige mit vier überfüllten Einkaufstaschen auf ihnen zu. Himmel, hat sie etwa wieder drei Viertel von ihrem Geld für die nächsten drei Monaten jetzt schon aufgebraucht? So viel Shopping war doch fast wieder ungesund. Hinter ihr kamen Meldy und Kinana, mit bloss je einer Tasche, die deutlich weniger voll wirkten.

Cobra merkte, wie Kinanas smaragdgrüne Augen ihn und die anderen erschrocken ansahen. Oje... schockierte ihr etwa die Tatsache, dass Erza sie alle als ehemalige Verbrecher bezeichnet hatte? Verdammt! Cobra ballte die Fäuste zusammen.

Es gab einen guten Grund, warum sie diesen Lebensabschnitt Kinana verschwiegen hatten, zumindest im Moment. Sie war noch zu naiv um allein zu recht zu kommen, sie brauchte Crime Sorciere und hatte im Moment keine andere Wahl als ihnen zu vertrauen. Doch würde dieses Vertrauen nun zerstört werden, jetzt wo sie es weiss? Der Gedanke, dass sie ihm nicht mehr vertraute, dass sie ihn vielleicht sogar hassen könnte, war schmerzhaft. Er wollte das nicht, sie war ihm in den letzten Wochen zu wichtig geworden, als er es jemals zugeben könnte, vor allem sich selber. Kinana kannte nur der jetzige Cobra, der kein Verbrecher mehr war, seine Vergangenheit durfte sie nicht beeinflussen.

Während er seinen besorgten Gedanken nachging, fragte Meldy zu niemandem bestimmten: „Wie lange dauert das schon?"

„Etwa eine halbe Stunde, sollte also bald zu Ende sein", erwiderte Racer. Tatsächlich öffnete sich die Tür nun schwungvoll. Midnight, der etwas zu nah gestanden hatte, musste sofort zur Seite springen, um nicht umgeworfen zu werden.

„Du wirst dich nicht lange verstecken können, Jellal. Du hast kein Recht mir diese Sachen zu verschweigen", zischte Erza gerade. Ihre Stimme wirkte etwas heiser, aber das war auch normal, nachdem sie eine halbe Stunde lang rumgeschrieen hat.

Sie sah wie immer grandios aus. Dieses Mal trug sie eine schwarze Lederjacke, die sie mit einem trendy braunen Mini-Lederrock, schwarzen Leggins und braunen Lederstiefel kombiniert hatte, während ihre Haare in einem hohen Pferdeschwanz gebunden waren. Nur das rote Top mit den Erdbeeren passte absolut nicht zu ihrem Outfit.

Sie warf einen giftigen Blick in die Runde und wollte gehen, als ihr Augenmerk plötzlich auf Kinana fiel. In ihren Augen verschwand jegliche Wut und sie blickte die Lilahaarige erstaunt an. Cobra zuckte zusammen. Ihm gefiel es gar nicht, dass Erza Kinana so anstarrte. Sie schien sie nicht zu kennen, das war nicht in ihrem Blick zu sehen. Im Moment sah es eher danach aus, als ob Erza vor dem Opfer eines Verbrechers stand und das war alles andere als angenehm.

Und er war nicht der Einzige, der sich dabei unwohl fühlte. Meldy kaute nervös an ihren Fingernägeln, Racer schien sich auf einen Kampf vorzubereiten, Midnight runzelte gefährlich die Stirn, Hoteye war wie erstarrt. Jellal, der noch an der Tür seines Büro stand, sah zum ersten Mal total verängstigt aus und Angel, die neben Kinana stand, hatte sofort einen Arm schützend um Kinanas Schulter gelegt.

Das Erstaunen in Erzas Blick verschwand jedoch rasch, wieder blitzten ihre Augen vor Wut während sie sich wieder Jellal zuwandte.

„Sag mir bitte nicht, dass du und deine Sekundanten dieses arme Mädchen aufgenommen hat, ums sie ebenfalls zu verderben?"

„Du liegst falsch, Erza. Kinana ist unser Schützling. Sie wurde von ihrer Familie getrennt und ist auf uns gestossen. Wir haben sie aufgenommen, um ihr zu helfen ihre Familie wiederzufinden und womöglich ein neues Leben aufzubauen."

Jellals Stimme klang ruhig und auch die Angst in seinen Augen hatte sich etwas gesenkt, aber man sah sie noch leicht glitzern. Erza erwiderte jedoch zischend: „Und du denkst wirklich, dass ich dir das glauben werde, nach allem was passiert ist?"

Sie drehte ihm den Rücken zu und wandte sich mit freundlicherer Stimme an Kinana: „Hier ist meine Nummer. Ruf mich sofort an, sobald du von dieser Horde befreit werden willst. Und lieber schnell, aber ich möchte dich nicht zwingen."

Sie gab Kinana einen Zettel in die Hand, bevor sie durch die Wohnungstür verschwand. Die Tür fiel so brutal ins Schloss, dass es in der Stille des Flures lauter klang als es eigentlich war. Alle acht Personen standen noch eine Weile da, wie um sich von einem plötzlichen Sturm zu erholen.

Schliesslich wandte sich Jellal an Hoteye: „Du brauchst heute kein Abendessen vorzubereiten, jeder von uns wird auf seinem Zimmer essen. Ich denke, für heute hatten wir genug Adrenalin, jeder sollte sich jetzt ausruhen."

Auch er schlug die Tür viel zu heftig hinter sich.

 **Xxx**

„Ich wusste, dass ich dich hier finden würde."

Cobra drehte sich um, als er diese sanfte, wunderschöne Stimme hörte. Kinana stand tatsächlich da, an der Tür die zum Dach führte. Nachdem Jellal sich in sein Büro eingesperrt hatte, war Cobra schnurstracks in sein Zimmer gegangen, hatte seine Pyjamahose angezogen und zwei Decken genommen, etwas Brot, Käse und Milch in der Küche geschnappt und hatte sich auf das Dach installiert. Nach dem heutigen Tag brauchte er es einfach an diesem Ort zu sein und wahrscheinlich würde er sogar hier übernachten. Das passierte manchmal, wenn ihm etwas störte.

Heute störten ihn sogar zwei Sachen. Nicht nur, dass Kinana so früh und so plötzlich erfahren hatte, dass er und seine Kameraden ehemalige Verbrecher waren. Diese verfluchte rothaarige Furie wagte es auch noch zu denken, dass Crime Sorciere Kinana entführt hatte um sie, warum und wie auch immer, zu verderben. Verdammt, war sie wirklich so wütend auf Jellal, dass sie seine Gruppe zu allem fähig glaubte?

Cobra war rasend geworden, als Erza der Lilahaarigen ihre Nummer gegeben und ihr vorgeschlagen hatte, sie da raus zu holen. Sie hatte nicht mal Kinana gefragt, ob sie das wollte oder was sie dazu dachte. Doch jetzt wo die Lilahaarige wusste, was er und die anderen mal gewesen waren, gab es für sie dazu wohl nichts mehr zu denken. Stundenlang hatte er da gesessen und unerklärlich Angst gehabt, Kinana würde das Angebot annehmen und sofort Erza anrufen. Oder wahrscheinlicher Abstand mit den anderen, mit ihm zu wahren. Wer wollte schon mit Verbrecher zu tun haben, ob ehemalig oder nicht?

Aber jetzt, nachdem es tatsächlich Nacht geworden war, stand Kinana endlich da und schien keine Angst vor ihm zu haben. Eher schien sie besorgt um ihn zu sein. Sie lächelte sogar. Cobra verstand dieses Mädchen manchmal gar nicht. Wie konnte man bloss zu so viel Güte fähig sein? Lag es an der Tatsache, dass sie lange von der Welt isoliert gelebt und bloss Kontakt zu ihren trotz allem liebevollen Eltern hatte? Oder lag es einfach in ihrer Natur? Cobra wusste es nicht.

Kinana trat langsam auf ihn zu. Auch sie hatte sich schon bereit fürs Bett umgezogen. Das Nachthemd, welches sie trug, sah er allerdings zum ersten Mal. Hatte sie wohl während der Shoppingtour mit Angel und Meldy gekauft. Es war ein bodenlanges, weisses Nachthemd mit einem diskreten Ausschnitt und einer smaragdgrünen Schlange, die sich um das Kleidungsstück rumschlängelte. Kinana sah fantastisch darin aus und Cobra wusste nicht, ob das Nachthemd sie zur Geltung brachte oder umgekehrt.

Wortlos trat Kinana an ihm ran und setzte sich zum auf die Decke welche er auf dem Boden gelegt hatte. Beinah automatisch legte Cobra einen Arm um ihre Schulter und teilte mit ihr die Decke, die er um seinen Körper gelegt hatte. Es war zwar nicht kalt, schliesslich konnte er problemlos oben ohne abends rumlaufen, doch hier auf dem Dach war es trotzdem ein kleines bisschen frisch.

„Ich wollte schon früher hochkommen, aber ich habe etwas Zeit gebraucht, um nachzudenken", öffnete Kinana das Gespräch. Cobra nickte, das überraschte ihn nicht. Nach Erzas Besuche brauchte man immer etwas Zeit um nachzudenken. Jellal wahrscheinlich mehr als alle andere. Trotzdem blieb die Angst, dass er ihr Vertrauen durch Erzas Auftritt verloren hatte. Doch... wenn dem so wäre, wäre sie wirklich zu ihm aufs Dach gekommen und hätte sich so nah an ihm getraut?

„Hast du die Nummer behalten?"

„Nein, ich habe sie weggeworfen."

Cobra hatte das Gefühl, dass ihm ein Stein von Herzen genommen wurde, so sehr war er erleichtert. Auch wenn er es nicht ganz nachempfinden konnte, warum sie das getan hatte. Nach dem heutigen Tag hätte, wenn er an ihrer Stelle gewesen wäre, gut über das heutige Treffen nachgedacht und wahrscheinlich Erza angerufen, um darüber zu reden. Aber Kinana war nicht er...

Als er sie fragte, warum sie das getan hatte, antwortete die Lilahaarige nur: „Ihr habt mich gerettet und aufgenommen, ihr seid meine Freunde geworden. Warum sollte ich euch verlassen wollen, warum sollte ich euch nicht vertrauen?"

„Auch wenn wir ehemalige Verbrecher sind und es dir nicht gesagt haben?", fragte Cobra vorsichtig nach. Er konnte nicht anders, er musste einfach wissen, wie sie dazu stand.

„Du sagst es doch selber, Erik. Ihr seid ehemalige Verbrecher, ihr seid es nicht mehr. Jetzt seid ihr Personen, die eure Mitmenschen beschützen und eine Grenze bewacht, die nicht überschritten werden darf. Und ihr habt mich gerettet und unter eurem Schutz genommen. Wenn ihr wirklich die Monster wärt, für die diese Erza euch anscheinend hält, hättet ihr das alles nie gemacht. Mir ist nicht wichtig, was du und die anderen früher mal wart, sondern was ihr heute sind. Natürlich verstehe ich, warum ihr mir das nicht erzählen wolltet. Ich bin hier erst seid zwei Wochen und einige Sachen sollte man womöglich erst einander erzählen, wenn man sich länger kennt. Aber egal, was ihr früher getan habt, damals kannte ich euch noch nicht und ich habe euch als Menschen kennen gelernt, denen ich vertraue. Was könnte ich im Moment mehr verlangen?"

Kinana lächelte ihn an, während sie diese Worte sprach. Cobra blickte sie einfach an und abermals überraschte ihn dieses Mädchen. Nach so langer Isolation war sie natürlich auf vielen Ebenen naiv und unwissend. Doch hier zeigte sie eine Reife und eine Weisheit, welche er noch nie erlebt hatte. Er gab zu, noch nie hatte er diese Sache aus diesem Blickwinkel gesehen.

So ganz überzeugt war er allerdings nicht davon. Kinana würde zurückschrecken und ihm womöglich verabscheuen, wenn sie wüsste WIE schlimm seine Verbrechen waren. Er war nicht sauber und würde es nie schaffen sich rein zu waschen. Mit seiner Vergangenheit würde er noch lange ein Gift bleiben für die Gesellschaft, während Kinana viel zu rein war für seine alte Welt. Doch er verdrängte dieser Gedanke, so sehr war er glücklich, dass Erzas Worte nicht gereicht hatten sie zu verschrecken.

„Ausserdem", fuhr Kinana fort. „Nach Erzas erster Auftritt habe ich auch nicht wirklich Lust, ihr mein Vertrauen zu schenken. Sie hat mich noch ziemlich Angst gemacht. Ausserdem kenne ich sie ja eigentlich nicht, warum hätte ich also mit ihr gehen sollen?"

„Sie ist keine angenehme Person, vor allem gegenüber Jellal. Aber sie hatte es nie einfach in ihrem Leben, von daher", erwiderte Cobra. Er wollte Erza natürlich nicht verteidigen, aber als total schlechte Person konnte er sie nicht darstellen, so unangenehm es ihm auch war.

„Könntest du es mir vielleicht erklären?"

„Ich kenne nur, was jeder von der Geschichte kennt. Nur Jellal weiss die ganze Wahrheit und der wird es bestimmt nicht ausplaudern. Aber vielleicht solltest du diese Geschichte erfahren, um sie und auch Jellal ein wenig besser zu verstehen."

Somit erzählte er ihr nun von Erza, Jellal, deren Freund Simon und dessen Tod, von der katastrophalen Beziehung der beiden.

Während Kinana Cobra zuhörte, musste sie daran denken, dass sie ihm zum allerersten Mal angelogen hatte. Sie hatte nämlich Erzas Nummer nicht weggeworfen. Aber das war es auch schon, nur eine winzige Lüge, sonst hatte sie ihm während dem Gespräch die Wahrheit gesagt. Alles, was sie über die Rothaarige gesagt hatte, dachte sie auch.

Sie hatte Erzas Nummer nicht weggeworfen, aber nicht weil sie ihr vertrauen wollte. Dafür hatte sie ihr etwas zu sehr erschreckt. Nein, sie hatte die Nummer behalten, weil sie irgendwie wollte, dass die Beziehungen zwischen Erza und Crime Sorciere etwas besser werden konnte. Kinana wusste natürlich nicht, wie sie das anstellen konnte. Aber Erza schien alle Mitglieder von Crime Sorciere, auch Jellal, nicht wirklich zu kennen und sie total falsch einzuschätzen. Kinana schmerzte es, dass ihre Retter so beleidigt wurden. Erza hatte bestimmt ihre Gründe, doch die Lilahaarige konnte diese Wut nicht nachvollziehen.

Darum hatte sie beschlossen, die Beziehungen zwischen Erza und Crime Sorciere irgendwie zu verbessern. Cobra und seine Freunde hatten sie gerettet und ihr geholfen, jetzt wollte sie ihnen auch helfen, irgendwie. Wie sie ihr Projekt schaffen konnte, würde sie noch sehen. Sie wusste es noch nicht. Aber es wäre bestimmt keine schlechte Idee, die Nummer zu behalten. Aber das blieb vorerst ihr Geheimnis. Cobra und die anderen hatten schon genug Schwierigkeiten mit Erza und umgekehrt. Es würde ihnen bestimmt nicht gefallen, dass sie die Nummer behalten hatte.

Aber Kinana hatte sich dazu entschieden, Crime Sorciere zu helfen, bessere Beziehungen mit Erza zu haben. Trotz ihrer Angst machte die Rothaarige Kinana noch etwas Leid, vor allem wenn sie Cobras Erzählung zuhörte. Diese Geschichte gab ihr noch mehr Gründe ihren Rettern zu helfen. Mit etwas Glück könnten Jellal und Erza sogar wieder ein Paar werden.

Kinana hoffte einfach, dass sie damit die richtige Entscheidung getroffen hatte...


End file.
